


Remembering Rivers

by MithrilDove



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bombur Never Wants To See A River Again, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Female Bard the Bowman, Female Bifur, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Radagast, Multi, Past Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Reuniting the Company, Trans Ori (Tolkien)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithrilDove/pseuds/MithrilDove
Summary: When Bo woke up that morning he didn't know exactly what his day would bring, but he didn't expect this. Rivers and Trolls and Past Lives?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters not created by yours truly are property of J.R.R.Tolkien and Peter Jackson

### Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Bo when his world changed. Bo could be found like any other night at his pub. It was a nice pub, the people in town would tell you. Bo made sure to keep a clean establishment. Walking into the pub you could tell Bo was the sort of man who genuinely cared. To the left you'd see the bar. Its top, a beautiful oak where coasters and mugs would be found in abundance each night. There wasn't a single stain on that oak counter though, Bo made sure of that, meticulously cleaning it off each night before closing. At this stainless oaken bar there was a line of barstools each with its own deep green cushion on it. It was rare to find one of these barstools without a person happily seated at it unless one rushed to the pub early, before most other customers had arrived. Behind the bar was a wall lined with bottle upon bottle of different drinks which you'd find whoever the bartender was for the night mixing. Each bartender had their own unique methods of drink-making, so the same drink could be ordered different ways depending on who was at the bar that night. The nights Bo himself was running the bar were the most spectacular though, with specialty drinks you'd never think to try that were somehow perfect. That was only the bar of the pub. On your right and at the back you'd find a multitude of circular tables make of the same oak as the bar. Each table seated four people and each chair had the same deep green cushions as the barstools. At the center of the table there'd be the menu of the week, for the menu changed each week. Bo was very passionate about his food and was always creating new dishes to sell at his pub. Many of his customers came back week after week just to see what he'd created. They joked that Bo cared more for his food than people and with Bo's vast girth, it may very well have been true. The pub had a bright atmosphere and seemed to be a new shining light in this town, bringing in joy that many there had forgotten could exist. The best nights at the pubs were Tuesdays for those were the open mic nights. That was when all could enjoy themselves, where one could forget the sorrows of their day, without even needing to turn to the drink. Of course, that didn't mean people didn't drink there for the pleasure of it, especially when Bo was running the bar. Yes, the Dragon's Hoard though new to the area had certainly become a part of the community. As had Bo.

Bo could be found that night cleaning up to close the pub after midnight. The customers had stayed later than normal that night in celebration of the upcoming Olympics. Word was England had a real contender for the men's gymnastics this year who'd shown up out of nowhere. Many thought that England actually stood a chance against China of all countries in that division with this new gymnast, now that was a surprise! While many in England weren't big gymnastics fans, many were excited for the opportunity to show up the other countries with their new talent. The new talent's name was something like Newt? Norton? North, that was it North. He'd seen him on TV before when they were revealing the different Olympic candidates for that summer and while he didn't seem like much, Bo had no right to judge him as he'd never seen a gymnast for his country who was so acclaimed. This news had many a man celebrating with drinks at his pub though, and one too many drinks almost resulted in a fight between some of this patrons. That couldn't happen so, Bo was quick to tell them either they take it outside or calm down. They elected to calm down and drink until one of them passed out. It was then that they decided to take their leave and left the pub with one man practically dragging the other out the door, leaving behind their payment and a gracious tip. Even without the fight, these men had left quite the mess in their wake and Bo was left to clean it up. After wiping down the table that was covered in spilt drinks and tears from the one man who broke down sobbing over the beauty of his chicken wings, Bo proceeded to grab a broom to sweep up. He swept under each of the circular tables, being sure to push in the chairs as he went. He grabbed up leftover napkins and food that people had been too drunk to finish, throwing them away in the dumpster behind the pub. He then collected any left over mugs throughout, placing them in a bag with the intention of taking them home to his flat and washing them to bring them in the next day. As soon as he finished with this, Bo grabbed his coat and keys, planning to lock up, turn off the lights which lit up the whole pub and helped give it its warm atmosphere and take the short walk back to his apartment.

He was stopped by the ringing of the bell that alerted him when someone entered his pub. Looking up he saw three men who were intimidating to say the least. All of them were big and wore big jackets which were entirely inappropriate for the warm summer weather they'd been having, even with the rain that was pouring outside that knight. All Bo had was a light rain jacket, whereas these men all had big bulky coats. To hide weapons, Bo automatically thought. Maybe he'd watched the Godfather one too many times with his friends the other night. One of the men flipped the sign at the door to closed and then locked it. Or not, maybe he was being perfectly logical with the weapons under the coat idea.

"Ye're Mr.David Beckerman, yes? Owner of the Dragon's Hoard?"

One was blocking the door now, Bo found himself inching towards the bar where the panic button was. He might be overreacting, but he didn't think he'd make it through the kitchen to the backdoor if it came to running from these guys, even though he'd been the top runner in his high school track team. "Yes that's me. Who's askin'?"

"Me name is Tom, that there's Will," with that he pointed to the man currently blocking the door. "An' that's Bert." Bert, the man who was moving so he stood directly in front of the entrance to the kitchen, blocking the path to the back door. He knew that this neighborhood was dangerous, but this was taking the cake for the dangerous situations he'd been in. "We're here to talk to you about sumtin which is commonplace in this 'ere neighborhood. Ye' see this 'ere neighborhood is pretty dangerous, so it's common fer people to... hire Mr.Axel, our boss, fer... protection."

"Protection?" Bo was stunned. What was this the 1920s? A man squeezing protection fees from the locals sure made it seem like it. Bo began to slowly back towards the bar, keeping an eye on the three men as he chose his next words with care."And what if I don't think I need protection."

"Well den Mr.Beckerman, I'd have ta ask ye politely to reconsider." Tom got a dangerous look in his eye and Bo swallowed nervously, bumping into one of his barstools and nearly tripping. He was terrified, but despite that Bo stood his ground. He wasn't going to pay a protection fee, he wasn't going to be coerced into anything. All he had to do was reach the panic button behind the bar, and hold out till help arrived. The two men at either door had begun to walk towards him. Bo kept repeating what his old uni buddy from the US said, “you shouldn't negotiate with terrorists”, to steel his nerves.

And so he dove for the counter. Reaching under it, his fingers just barely grazed the panic button when he was grabbed by the shoulders and yanked back. Bo didn't hesitate to kick out at his attackers. Just because his arms were being held didn't mean he couldn't fight back. He felt his kick meet something that was soft and most definitely not one of the barstools or the bar, so he brought a kick to that same spot with more force behind it. He heard what sounded like a howl of pain from one of the men and another one of them cursed. "Knock him out already you bloody idiot!" Bo began to struggle harder at that kicking and trying to yank him arms out from whichever of the men was holding onto him. His world was a haze to him as his body reacted on pure fight or flight instinct. All he could think was, I'm going to die, and that repeating thought kept him fighting to reach for the panic button until he finally felt a blow to the back of the head and nothing else. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"... What're we supposed to do wit' 'im?"

"Throw 'im inta da riva, ya clots."

"Geez Tom, we got it no need to be so rude."

"It was nice knowing ya Mr.Beckerman." And then Bo felt sudden cold soak into his skin. He'd been thrown into the river by the pub, which wouldn't have been an issue if it were not the middle of the night and if he were fully conscious. Well, he was fully conscious now in the freezing water that was rushing around and into him. It was pulling him whichever way it wanted as Bo hadn't yet thought to struggle. Bo's thoughts were not consumed with the rushing of the river, but with the rushing of something else instead. Bo was consumed with the rushing of memories, of his memories and Bo remembered.

The river at Mirkwood, falling in. Bofur calling his name as he fell. The white stag Thorin tried to shoot. Thorin, Bofur, Bifur, Fíli, Kíli, Óin, Glóin, Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bilbo... and him Bombur. He was Bombur. Bombur, younger brother of Bofur member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Bombur who fought in the Battle of Five Armies. Bombur with an impossible number of dwarflings, Bombur with Uncle Bif and here he was in a river once more. He wasn't David Bowie Beckerman with a mother obsessed with David Bowie music. He was a dwarf. A dwarf with experience in battle and most definitely experience with rivers. A dwarf who could get out of this situation. So when Bo swam up to the sweet air above him he wasn't Bo anymore, he was Bombur, a proud Broadbeam formerly from the Blue Mountains, loyal Lord of Erebor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any khuzdul will be italicized and translated at the end of the chapter.

###  Chapter 2

Bombur swam up from underwater, promptly taking a generous gulp of the oxygen he had been lacking. He then swam to the bank of the river and proceeded to he empty the contents of his stomach onto the shore. Everything hurt. Though Bombur supposed it made sense, he had just been thrown into a river. Now that he was out of the river, Bombur began asking the real questions. How was he here? Had he been reborn? The last thing Bombur remembered from being Bombur was falling asleep at the side of his _amrâl_ and then... nothing. That was where his memories as Bombur ended. After living a whole and amazing life with his family, a life that had so much joy, but so much pain and so many regrets. So all Bombur could assume was that Mahal had given him a second chance, a second life. But what of his wife? And his children? And if he was reborn did this mean that Bofur... that Bifur... that the Company could be here as well reborn? Bombur hoped it meant so. In fact… no it wasn't possible.  Bombur sat up from where he'd been laying almost falling over. There was no way. Just no way. Standing up quickly, Bombur looked at his reflection in the river. To say he looked like a drowned rat was an understatement. Bombur's clothes were full of tears. His beard was tangled and had mud and rocks in it from the riverbed making it look more like a muddy brown rather than it's normal hue of red. Dori would have had a conniption at the sight of him. It was still dark out at least, which meant it might not be as bad as he thought. Or it could be worse. Bombur knew he couldn't go back to his apartment like this. If this Axel person was powerful enough that he could get away with murder when people rejected his protections, then there was no doubt that they knew where Bombur's flat was. It was too risky to go back there just after the attempt on his life. No, he needed to find a place that would let him in fast, no questions asked. There was only one place that questions wouldn't be asked until he knew how to answer them. He had to go to John's. He had no other choice. 

Taking a look at his surroundings, Bombur was glad to see that he hadn't been sent too far down the river. Having lived here for a few months, Bombur thought he had an idea of where he currently was. Bombur walked downstream from where he was, hoping that he was correct about where he was. As he walked Bombur reached into his thoroughly soaked back-pocket. He pulled out his phone and some spare change. It was probably enough to make a call on a payphone, but definitely not enough to buy something to eat. That's too bad, Bombur thought regretfully. He really could use a nice warm meal. 

Bombur finally came across something he recognized as he walked. Just downstream a little ways was the bridge which allowed cars to cross the very river he’d been tossed into. With the knowledge of where he was Bombur ascended the hill, walking towards the old payphone in order to call John. The payphone that everyone just walked passed, that no one ever used. The one Bombur prayed to Mahal was still functioning. Fortunately, it was and after a few quick words, John was on his way. John was one of Bo's various friends from Uni and he lived near enough that all it took was one call and Bombur had a car picking him up. John took one look at Bombur and didn't ask any questions. He just opened up the door and let Bombur in. He didn't ask when Bombur said "not my place", no John was never the one to needlessly ask questions. That was why Bombur knew that John was the right one to call. John was one to observe, listen, and wait until the moment that he could figure out exactly what he wanted to say and get the answers he required. So he didn't ask Bombur any questions as Bombur took off his sopping wet shoes in John's doorway or when Bombur removed his drenched phone from his pocket. No, John didn't ask any questions, not until Bombur had taken a nice warm shower, received new set of clothes, and ate a nice breakfast at four in the morning. It honestly slightly concerned Bombur that John had been willing to leave his house so early in the morning with no prior notice to get him, considering the fact that John was a married man with two young daughters and an infant son. But here Bombur sat anyways, at John's kitchen table, watching as John took the dishes of the toast and sausage breakfast he'd prepared from Bombur and began washing them at the sink. Bombur watched in silence as his friend worked, listening to the running of the water, lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of who he was. Thoughts of his friends. Thoughts of how he needed to teach John what spices he could use to improve the sausages he made. Thoughts that went uninterrupted, until Bombur felt a small tug at the bottom of his newly borrowed shirt. Looking up at him in her pajamas was Margaret, Tom's 6 year old daughter. She smiled at him shyly with her small smile that was missing her front tooth and greeted him with a "Hi Uncle Bo".

Ah yes, the girls called him Uncle Bo. He still didn't know how they picked it up. Maybe it was that year at Pam's third birthday party when one of Pam's friends asked Margaret if Bombur was their uncle and Margaret told the girl that yes he was she should “so leave him alone and go find your own uncle". The girl ran away crying after that. Margaret said she shouldn't have been picking on her Uncle Bo when asked to apologize and hugged Bombur's leg the whole rest of the party. Bombur smiled at the memory, greeting Margaret by pulling her up into his lap. "Hello Margaret".

The look of surprise on John's face when he saw his daughter told Bombur he'd had no clue she was up until Bombur greeted her. After shooting Bombur a "we will talk about this as soon as I return" look, John crossed the room from the sink and picked up his daughter. "Margaret, sweetheart" John's voice was as quiet as ever, smooth like honey as he spoke. Bombur would describe his voice as the perfect voice for reading children to sleep. "You don't have school for another 5 hours and Uncle Bo will be here when you wake up, so you've got to go back to sleep for dada ok?"

Margaret yawned "Ok, dada" leaning her head onto her father's shoulder and giving Bombur a little wave as she was carried from the kitchen. Bombur listened as his friend's footsteps echoed up the staircase before he too, exited the kitchen leaving through the same doorway John had used but moments before. The next room over from the kitchen was the living room. It was a cozy thing, with a small couch and little chairs for each of the kids. One corner was the designated toy corner where everything from the terrible sing-along Elmo doll, that Bombur could recite the song of backwards after hearing it so many times, to the hungry hippos game, that almost resulted in a broken finger, could be found. There was a rug on the floor that looked almost new besides the occasional stains that came from having three young children. And in front of the couch on the wall was a large flat screen TV. That was what Bombur had been looking for. Making sure that the volume was muted, Bombur turned on the television going into his friend's recordings and looking for a certain one. There it was. The recording of the Olympic candidate announcements.

"And for England's men's gymnastics category we have North-" Bombur paused it here eyes widening as he looked at the face on the screen that confirmed everything he thought. Rereading the subtitles over and over again, his face slowly broke into a grin of pure happiness as tears welled in his eyes. He wasn't alone. The company had come back and if anything was proof this was.

"Hello Nori" Bombur whispered as he looked at the face of one of his oldest and dearest friends, a man who he'd been through hell and back with. He still had the same cocky grin on his face that Dwalin had liked to call his 'shark grin' and the same eyes that showed only mischief, hiding all his pain from the world. His hair was the same reddish brown color, though it looked odd without his usual tripeaks. When Bombur hit play on the clip he could see the thief's fingers fidgeting as he looked around, as if his hands were just itching to steal whatever he could from whatever poor sap he could get his hands on. Bombur wondered if Nori still hid knives on him, but then again he supposed that would be like asking him if he still had his ladle, which he didn't... or did he. Bombur's eyes widened once more as he realized that the ladle he'd planning on using when he cooked his soup for dinner was the same one he commonly used on the journey. He'd have to get that back from his apartment no matter what dangers going back held for him. Lost in his thoughts of Nori and his amazing ladle which had somehow come with him when he was reincarnated, Bombur didn't notice as John slowly walked down the stairs. John took inventory of the smile on Bombur's face and the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. He silently turned the TV off before turning to his friend who was sat lost in thought on his living room couch with an expectant expression on his face. Bombur sighed. This was where the questioning would begin, he was certain of it.

And so Bombur turned to his friend. "You have questions." It wasn't really a question the way that he said it, more of a statement of absolute certainty. It wasn't necessary for John to answer his not question with a nod, but he did so all the same. Bombur looked at John wearily. "Ask away."

"What happened to you before I picked you up at the phone booth?"

"I was thrown into a river." Bombur knew that lying to John would get him nowhere. John had the magical ability to tell whenever someone was lying. Then again, Bo hadn't had Nori's training on how to properly lie, but Bombur still wasn't willing to risk it. Bombur had no intention of telling John the whole truth though. John would only find out part of the truth, the part of the truth which didn't put John and his family in danger and didn't tell him about Bombur. Even if this man wasn't a member of the company and Bombur didn't know him, he was a great friend to Bo and since Bo and Bombur were the same person... kind of? You know what? Bombur would figure that out later. Right now all that mattered was…

"Are you going to tell me who threw you into a river or why you were thrown into the river?"

"No."

John gave Bombur the look. You all know the look. That look your parents give you when you've done something wrong. The look they give as they're trying to make you feel guilty about it. And here John was giving Bombur that very look. Like every other person given the look, Bombur felt a sudden swell of guilt. He managed to swallow it down quickly. This was no time to be feeling guilty. He was doing this to protect his friend from a man with enough power to get away with murder. Even if John didn't like it he was going to continue to protect John and his family. "So, what do you need from me?" The resigned look now replacing the look showed that John was genuinely asking. He'd do whatever he could to help his friend, John was just that sort of person. Bombur didn't want to take advantage of that, but he had to get to Nori. He had to…

"The Olympics are in London this year, yes? Is there anyway you can help me meet with one of the Olympic competitors?" John's eyebrows raised in shock. This was a huge favor, but if anyone could pull it off it'd be John. John had connections. He worked for a member of Parliament, so if he couldn't do it nobody would be able to.

"Who?" Bombur almost felt tears in his eyes. John was going to try. Without even a second thought he trusted Bombur.

"The new gymnast, North Green."

After a brief pause where John seemed to be almost searching his eyes for his thoughts, he finally responded. 

"I can try." And that was that. If John said he was going to try, he was going to use every resource he had available to see it done. John stood up with a sigh after that. Looking at the glowing clock on John’s DVR, both John and Bombur could tell they'd been speaking for a good two hours. John rubbed his eyes as though tired and then offered Bombur a hand. "Come on Bo. I'd be willing to bet that you didn't get any sleep last night." When Bombur took John’s hand, he was yanked to his feet. "You know where the guest room is. Get a few hours of sleep before the kids are all over you."

Bombur was grateful, the adrenaline he’d been running off of had begun to wear off and he was actually swaying on his feet in his exhaustion. A few more steps couldn't hurt though, so Bombur used what little energy he had left to walk to the guest room where he promptly fell onto the bed. It was as soft as the softest of clouds and within seconds of laying down on it, Bombur was unconscious to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amrâl - love


	3. Chapter 3

###  Chapter 3

Bombur paused outside the building, his nerves almost making him turn around before he continued forward opening the glass doors in front of him. He owed John big time for this. Bombur had spent almost a week at John's home, during which time John had been tirelessly working to set this meeting up. Bombur had spent this time with the children. Margaret and Pam were thrilled to have their Uncle Bo over for the week and though little Ben couldn't say he was excited, Bombur took his babbling to mean that he too, was excited to have Bombur there. Their mother, Paige, had no issues with giving her girls over to Uncle Bo while she went to work each day that week. Paige just seemed grateful that her girls were enjoying themselves showing Bombur all their new toys and talking nonstop about their friends. Of course Bombur was doing better than Bo had done as he actually had children of his own. He remembered raising them and though there were many differences between that world and this, Bombur still remembered how to care for children. And these children would never have to face the hardships Bombur's own children had to endure there, which was a bonus.

When the long days of taking care of children ended, Bombur would sit and talk with John. He hadn't seen John since young Ben's birth a little under a year ago. That meant there was a lot of catching up to do. Talk of his pub and promises to cook John some of his more popular dishes were met with stories of the girls and their brother. Bombur was glad he wasn't drinking anything when John told of Pam's adventure at the park. He'd then go to the guest room he was staying in. Sleep was rare those nights as Bombur had a lot of thoughts that he had to sort through. Was he Bombur or Bo? Who he is was a hard conclusion for him to reach. He remembered both lives, but if he felt more like Bombur. He still had Bo's friends and Bo's knowledge in him, but he'd lived a whole life as Bombur. If Mahal had wanted him to live as Bo, he never would have let Bombur remember being Bombur. So, Bombur concluded that even though he remembers his life as Bo, he is Bombur. When he figured that out he moved to on thoughts of his family. Even if he'd found Nori here, how was he going to find all the others? When he found the others, what would he do? What would he do with his friends back? Take back his pub? If he did, he'd definitely have to rename it. 'The Dragon's Hoard' probably wouldn't go over well with Thorin. Bombur didn't know how to handle all of this. He wished to Mahal that Bifur or Bofur or his dear were here. One of them would surely know what to do in this situation, Bombur thought. He couldn't help but feel a stab of loneliness at the thought of his family. Bombur shook his head to clear it. He shouldn't be wishing for things he didn't have. Bombur had to work with what he had. He had to figure out what he'd say to Nori when he met him. There was a great chance that Nori wouldn't remember him when he saw him. Bombur had to be thrown into a river to remember- what was it going to take for Nori to remember? How was Bombur going to get him to remember without being thrown out and losing his chance? And so Bombur spent his nights at John's house formulating a plan. A plan that Bombur almost threw out the window when he saw Nori.

Nori looked to be in the middle of training when Bombur entered his gym. He was on one of those springboard things, Bombur didn't know what it was actually called. His hair was long as ever, but each coppery strand was tucked into a bun atop his head. He wore a tank top, sweatpants, and nothing on his feet. On his lithe arms and face sweat could be seen gleaming under the light. He had a look of pure concentration on his face as he took a deep breath. Then he flipped off the board with the same grace and elegance the thief had always had as he avoided the guards in Eden Luin. It reminded Bombur of the Nori before. Before Thorin and the boys died. Before he left to travel with Dwalin for years. Before he returned as his brother left for Moria. Before both he and Dwalin learned they'd lost their brothers in Moria. Before he watched Dori desperately hide the pain only to lose him, even though he still lived. Before he lived each day with eyes haunted, filled with pain and loss. Before he too passed, taking an assassin's blade aimed at Dwalin and telling him with his dying breath to take care of Dori. Bombur froze, no doubt staring at Nori. He'd grabbed a towel and was using it to wipe the sweat from his face, doing it in such a way that showed off his lean muscles. Bombur didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry. Here was one of his dearest friends who obviously knew he was watching, doing what he did best. He was teasing of course. Probably believed Bombur was an admirer. Nori took a slow deliberate gulp of his water, before walking confidently over to where Bombur was standing, towel hanging over his shoulder. Bombur tried to compose himself, taking a deep breath as Nori stopped in front of him.

"Hi I'm Bo. I'm um... a huge fan of yours and I um had some questions I wanted to ask you for my blog..." Bombur's face kept getting redder as he spoke trying not to stutter. He wasn't good at talking with people. That was always Bofur's forte and yet here he stood trying to lie to the person who taught him how to lie and see if others were lying. This really wasn't a smart idea. Maybe a strategic retreat was in order. 

Bombur started planning his retreat when Nori spoke. He had his cocky, overconfident grin on his face as he said, "Did you like what you saw?" Bombur didn't know what to do. He had to talk to Nori alone for his plan to work. It was not as if he  could just give the thief what rested in his jacket pocket out in front of the people of the gym. Nori's flirting really didn't help matters, for all Bombur could think was that Dwalin was going to murder him when he got his hands on him. Bombur had had enough of almost being murdered for any number of lifetimes, thanks. While Bombur tried to think of a response that wouldn't get him killed by Nori or Dwalin, Nori began walking past him. "I'm going to go change while you figure out how to respond without embarrassing yourself. Wait here." Bombur stood, still shocked at how his reunion with Nori was going before he groaned, bringing a hand to his face. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. His plan might not have been much of a plan, true, but flirting? He really should have expected it from Nori of all the Company. At least he had an idea of what to expect now. There had been no signs of recognition on Nori's face when he saw him, but that was the reason he had the very iffy, sort-of-plan prepared. He hadn't recognized Nori on the news after all until he remembered, so why should Nori recognize him. Bombur had to focus now. He had to figure out what to say and do before Nori came back out here. By Mahal, Bofur would be so much better at this. Bombur spent the next few minutes coming up with a plan that would hopefully let him talk to Nori and just maybe get him food. He knew it wasn't a priority, but he was hungry! 

Nori returned to Bombur wearing jeans and a Star Wars tee. His hair was still up, but was now in a pony tail rather than the messy bun it had been before. Over one shoulder he was holding a gym bag. In his other hand was his phone which he seemed to be texting on with one hand. He hastily shoved it into his pocket and began to walk right past Bombur. Bombur thought he was just going to be left where he was standing until Nori turned his head slightly. "Walk with me" he said casually and Bombur didn't hesitate to follow.

Nori opened the door to the gym walking down the stairs at the front without looking once over his shoulder to see if Bombur was actually following him. He began walking casually down the sidewalk, with Bombur following. Sort-of plans B and C just went out the window. Nori was in complete control of the situation, he didn't need Bombur to follow, but Bombur needed to get his friend back. Bombur was the one at a disadvantage in this scenario. Nori stopped briefly at the door of what looked to be a restaurant, then opened the door. A bell rang overhead as they both entered. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, far from it in fact. It looked to be more of a diner, with its breakfast bar and booths scattered around the room. It even had an old jukebox in one corner of the room. The place was pretty empty, aside from an old couple sitting together at one of the booths eating what looked to be pancakes for lunch. Nori approached the hostess stand, greeting the hostess there with a familiarity that suggested he knew her personally.

"Alice, two for lunch if you'd please." The hostess, or ‘Alice’ as Nori called her, looked at him skeptically.

"North, did you drag another poor bastard with you for a 'date' at my diner?" Alice looked over to Bombur as she spoke, probably noticing that he was lingering behind Nori as if he was uncertain why he was there.

"Date? No no no, Alice you've got it all wrong, this isn't a date, Bo here just needed to talk to me for his blog. Unless of course, he'd like this to be a date, in which case I'd be happy to oblige." Nori winked at Bombur as he spoke and Bombur felt himself getting redder as he hastily replied.

"No, no, I'm good thanks." What would Dwalin do if Bombur said yes? Bombur didn't know for certain, but he guessed it would involve severed limbs and a lot of pain.

Nori pouted and then looked to Alice. "Well, two for lunch either way."

"Right" Alice said, grabbing two menus before turning and leading them to one of the booths with a view out the window. She put down the menus and Nori sat on one side of the booth, stretching across it like one would a couch. Bombur quickly sat down across from him, grabbing the menu as soon as it was set down in front of him. Alice looked to Nori. "Just call me over when you boys know what you want to eat." Nori nodded and Alice left the table, going through doors that looked to lead into the kitchen.

Bombur began looking at the menu, not really reading the options, just trying to buy himself time to calm the nervous voice that wouldn’t shut up in his head. The part of him that was telling him this couldn’t be going worse and that any other member of the company would be better at this.

“So, do you know what you want?” The sudden question startled Bombur out of his thoughts. He hastily chose a turkey club from the menu and an iced tea to drink, before nodding his head in affirmation to Nori. Nori wasted no time in yelling out to Alice and ordering himself some waffles and a cup of coffee. Bombur stared at him. “What? I know it’s lunch, but I didn’t have breakfast.” Bombur then ordered his meal and Alice went back to the kitchen taking their menus with her. Well there was nowhere for Bombur to hide now. He just had to face Nori and talk to him. So meeting Nori’s eyes Bombur opened his mouth to speak- only to be interrupted by Nori.

“I can tell you’re nervous so, how about this” Nori reached into his pocket as he spoke, “I let you ask me a question, then I ask you one. Fair?” That in itself was suspicious. Nori never played fair. Then again, maybe North did. Bombur and Bo weren’t the same so he had no reason to assume that he knew the man currently before him. He had no reason to assume North wouldn’t play fair. So he nodded, asking Nori his first question and pulling out his new, not drenched, smartphone that John had insisted on buying him.

“Fans don’t really know much about your personal life, Mr.Green-”

“Just North is fine”

“... ok, North. What motivated you to become a gymnast?” Bombur had to stick to his cover, for now at least. Stick to the act of a man asking questions for his blog.

“I had always enjoyed doing gymnastic things such as flips and parkour as a kid. I met my trainer one day when I was showing off to some other teens. He was the one that motivated me to train so hard to become a gymnast, believing in me, and teaching me when no one would.”

Bombur took notes on his phone throughout Nori’s whole spiel. He was lying, Bombur knew it. This Nori, or North as he was called here, was good at lying, but not as good as the Nori in Eden Luin. Nori would have been able to tell he was lying in half a second and would have been horrified that he had lied and given it away too.

“My turn” Nori stated pulling out whatever it was he’d been reaching for in his pocket. “What is this?”

Bombur blanched at small, cloth bag held in Nori’s hand. He hurriedly reached into his own pocket only to find it empty. That settled it, Nori had nicked it off of him.

“While you were talking to me earlier, you kept fidgeting with your pocket. So when I passed by on the way out the door I decided I’d… ask you about it once we were here.”

Bombur really shouldn’t have been surprised. This was Nori after all, the greatest thief who always managed to escape the guards, well unless Dwalin was chasing. Even then, he always managed to escape prison. Bombur really didn’t know what to say so he said the obvious.

“A bag. You can open it, if you want.” And Nori did, he opened the bag and pulled out its contents. From the bag came some rope tied into a knot. Nori looked shocked as he looked it over in his hands.

“This is…” 

“A thief knot.” Bombur finished for him, and then there was silence. Nori continued to stare at the knot in his hand, even as the food was brought to the table. His face gave away nothing until one looked into his eyes. If one were to look into his eyes they would have seen the confusion there replaced by… something. An emotion that Bombur didn’t know how to describe, but seemed familiar. His breath caught as Nori seemed to focus back on reality, looking at him with a question in his eyes. Bombur tried not to let the hope well up in his chest, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe, just maybe-

“... Bombur?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Nori's perspective of his meeting with Bombur. Be prepared for some Deja Vu.

### Chapter 4

When North saw the man staring at him as he finished his warm-ups, he remembered what he'd been told by his trainer just days before: "The Olympics will draw quite a lot of attention to you. North, be prepared for people to interview you. And speaking of interviews, an old buddy of mine set you up with some blogger guy. Answer his questions would ya? And don't rob the poor guy blind."

This must be the guy the boss was talking about. Well, he said no robbing the guy, but he didn't say no flirting. Watching the guy turn as red as a tomato was amusing enough. The guy was heavyset, with red hair and a beard. Not necessarily his type, but a little flirting couldn't hurt. The man looked nervous when North walked over to him. He kept fidgeting with his pocket and looking between North and the door. Finally the man took a deep breath, straightened up and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Bo. I'm um... a huge fan of yours and I um had some questions I wanted to ask you for my blog..." He was stuttering, the poor thing and getting redder by the second. He probably needed some time to compose himself and North was more than willing to give it to him after a little more fun, of course.

"Did you like what you saw?" The man seemed to splutter for air with that and as he stood mouth gaping open, North decided to take mercy on him. Walking past the man, no he said his name was Bo, North threw one last jab at him before he went to the locker room.

"I'm going to go change while you figure out how to respond without embarrassing yourself. Wait here." So North went to the locker room taking a shower and changing into a more casual outfit. He came back to Bo looking more composed, but still fidgeting with whatever was in his pocket. North had one hand occupied with his gym bag and the other with his phone, but now he was curious.

What was Bo fidgeting with? North pocketed his phone and decided to take a risk. Ignoring his trainer's advice, North took the small pouch in Bo's pocket from him as he passed. This man was here to interview him, so North wanted to at least be somewhere comfortable. That wasn't the gym right now. North knew exactly where he was going to take Bo though.

"Walk with me." he said over his shoulder. He heard hurried footsteps behind him not seconds later and smirked. Leading the way down the street was almost second nature to him. He'd been to this diner so many times that he could walk there blindfolded in a blizzard if he tried. So when North heard the bell ringing as he walked into the diner and was greeting by the smell of cooking food, he let all of his tension from the day leave his shoulders. Then he saw the face of an angel.

"Alice, two for lunch if you'd please." He smiled at her as he spoke. North had known Alice for years. They even pretended to date once to make Alice's ex jealous. That was a good day. The glare that she gave him made his heart swell with warmth. Yep, this diner was like his second home.

"North, did you drag another poor bastard with you for a 'date' at my diner?" Ah, yep same old Alice.

"Date? No no no, Alice you've got it all wrong, this isn't a date. Bo here just needed to talk to me for his blog. Unless of course, he'd like this to be a date, in which case I'd be happy to oblige." North had just invented a new game. The 'how many shades of red' can Bo turn game would probably turn out to be a lot of fun for North. He flashed Bo what others liked to call his 'cheeky grin', winking. It was impressive how red this man could turn.

"No, no, I'm good thanks." The man turned from red to pale real fast as he said that, looking to be lost in thought and North spared a glance at his hand. No wedding ring, huh? Then he was either in a relationship or not into guys, because North was being clearly irresistible.

North pouted back at the man, before turning to Alice. She was doing that smug thing she did where she held back a smirk, but started tapping her foot. It was a weird habit, but something Alice did frequently. She'd be laughing at him for this later, probably when Bo was gone.

"Well, two for lunch anyways." North said, not really disappointed, but upset because of the laughter he saw in his future.

"Right" With that, Alice grabbed two menus, leading them to North's favorite booth in the whole restaurant. The window view allowed him to see who was coming into the restaurant and it was the closest seat to the back door. Perfect if one was in need of an escape. Not that North often needed to escape, it was just... a precaution.

Alice sent North one more smug look as he sat down spread out across his side of the booth. Not that he was opposed to sitting after Bo or anything, but North appreciated his space. As Bo sat across from him, Alice set down their menus. Bo took one immediately and Alice left going to the kitchen, telling him to call her when they were ready.

North knew exactly what he wanted of course, but waiting gave him time to observe this Bo more. His shoulders were tense showing how nervous he was and it didn't look as if he was actually reading the menu. It looked as if he was using the menu to hide. North didn't know exactly what he was nervous about, maybe meeting him? His instincts told him that though likely, this didn't seem to be the case. Then there was the pouch. Now that was interesting. North was just itching to open it, but something stopped him from doing it. He wanted to see how Bo would react first, then he'd open it. In the meantime…

North turned to Bo. “So, do you know what you want?" Bo started when he talked. He'd probably been as lost in thought as North had been just moments ago. Bo mumbled something that North was almost positive was a yes while nodding, so he didn't hesitate to shout for Alice. Bo ended up ordering a turkey club and an iced tea after North ordered his favorite, waffles and a cup of coffee.

Bo stared at him when he ordered it. North knew it was late but he hadn't had breakfast. He had no issues telling Bo that. Alice went back to the kitchen to give them their orders, taking the menus with her and North steeled himself to be questioned about his life.

He really didn't like talking about himself and normally deflected any questions people asked about his past. He knew though with his upcoming popularity he wouldn't be able to deflect forever. Better to tell them a believable lie than be stuck telling them the truth.

Bo was obviously as nervous as he was, so North had no issue taking the initiative when Bo hesitated to speak.

“I can tell you’re nervous so, how about this,” North grabbed at the pouch in his pocket as he spoke, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. "I let you ask me a question, then I ask you one. Fair?" He really hoped that Bo would take the bait. He was in complete control right now and planned to keep it that way. That didn't mean he couldn't satisfy his curiosity at the same time, of course.

Bo seemed to consider his offer for a second before finally responding with a nod. Bo pulled out his phone which North could only assume was for taking notes. It was a new phone, brand new from the look of it and a model that was no laughing matter. North had some... experience valuing objects and the price one could get for a phone in that condition was no laughing matter. He couldn't comment on it though, not before Bo started speaking.

“Fans don’t really know much about your personal life, Mr.Green-”

“Just North is fine” Mr.Green was his father's name. He hadn't thought about his father in a while and didn't want to start now.

“... ok, North. What motivated you to become a gymnast?” It was an easy enough question, one that he had been prepared to answer. He wasn't going to tell the truth of course, the truth would only get him arrested, but his well practiced lie would work for this situation. He recited his spiel without batting an eye. It was one of those stories of pure chance, but believable enough. The real story was even more unlikely, but not something North wanted to think about.

No, what North wanted to think about now was his question for Bo. This would either be very fun or... interesting. Either way, North hoped that Bo didn't include this in his interview.

“My turn” North pulled the pouch from his pocket. “What is this?” Bo seemed to fumble at that, dropping his phone onto the table as he reached into the pocket. His pocket which had been liberated of the very pouch that rested in North's hand. North found himself talking to fill the silence between them after this revelation.

“While you were talking to me earlier, you kept fidgeting with your pocket. So when I passed by on the way out the door I decided I’d… ask you about it once we were here.”

The odd part was that Bo didn't seem all that shocked to find out that North had taken his pouch. He even answered North's question. He may have done so in the most obvious way he could, but he still answered it. And on the plus side, he didn't call the cops.

“A bag. You can open it, if you want.”

This did make North slightly suspicious, but his curiosity overrode whatever survival instincts he had that would have told him to leave the pouch's contents a mystery. So, North opened the pouch without a second of hesitation. Reaching his hand into the bag, he grabbed what felt like a rope from the inside bringing it out into the open. He looked it over quickly. It was a knot, nicely tied if he did say so himself. It wasn't just any knot either.

“This is…”

“A thief knot.” A thief knot. How did he know that. He couldn't even tie a square knot, how did he know what a thief knot was. It made no sense. Why did a thief knot. A thief knot. That was when it clicked, when he remembered. A voice. A voice calling him thief. Running through crowds, smirking as he was chased. Always with the voice shouting after him.

"THIEF!" He knew that voice. That voice had a name. It was important to him too. The guardsman. The only one who ever caught him. The voice, who was the last one he heard.

"Mahal thief, just hold on. Hold on. Please, I can't lose you too. I can't."

"Take... take care of Dori. Please... live... live a long, happy life for me guardsman."

"Be quiet thief, just hold on. Mahal knows you have to steal whatever you can get your hands on. Here you are stealing my death. It's not fair to me you know."

"Just promise me... you'll take care of Dori and live... ok..."

"I won't have to live for you thief. And it’s not fair to ask that of me, a happy life. It wouldn’t be a happy life, not without you, thief!" At that point his world started going dark.

"Promise me... Dwalin..." Dwalin that was his name. "Promise me..."

"I…” something wet hit his face. Only now as he remembered did he realize that those were tears. Dwalin had been acting strong for him, even as he cried holding his thief. “I promise thief, just hold on, hold on please, please I can't lose you. I can't lose you, Nori." His voice was choked with tears as he pulled Nori into the warmth of his arms. Dwalin’s warm arms that felt like fire compared to the cold that was settling in his limbs.

"Nori? NORI!" The shouts muffled as his world faded to black. Nori. He was Nori. And he remembered everything. Eden Luin and being the thief. His brothers and joining the quest to protect them. The family he gained there and the people he lost. Traveling after with Dwalin to escape their grief. Coming home and learning of Ori leaving, and the truth of what happened in Moria when the letters stopped coming. Trying to take care of Dori like Dori had taken care of him despite the new wounds and grief that made him want to run. Seeing the blade aimed at Dwalin and not hesitating for a second to step in its path. Dying. Now living again as North. He remembered it all. All thanks to a single knot. Most importantly he remembered the man in front of him.

“... Bombur?”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He didn’t know how he expected Bombur to react, but it most certainly wasn’t like this. One moment both Nori and Bombur were sitting across from each other waiting for their food with Nori holding the thief knot in one hand. The next moment Bombur was lunging across the table at him. Nori automatically reached for a knife up his sleeve to realize that not only was he wearing a shirt with no sleeves, but he also had no knives on him. Bombur seemed to have realized that there was a table in between them and had gotten out of his seat to get to Nori.

Nori quickly lowered his legs from the booth and in the next second found his arms full of a sobbing Bombur, who was proceeding to squeeze the life out of him. His will to live conflicted with his want to comfort his friend, so Nori sucked it up for a few minutes as his poor t-shirt got soaked. After a few minutes though, his needtobreathe overpowered his concern.

“Bombur. Can’t. Breath.” He managed to gasp out and Bombur let him go. His face was a mess covered in tears and his breath was coming out in hiccups. He was obviously distressed. Perhaps a joke would lighten the mood.

“Looks like you’ve lost some weight” Nori teased. Bombur looked at him for a second breath still hiccuping, when he burst into tears again.

Nori began swearing in Khuzdul under his breath. Dori or Ori would know how to handle this. Maybe Alice could help? No she’d just punch him and ask him how he’d managed to make Bombur cry.

“Calm down Bombur, you’re making a scene.”

Bombur took a deep breath at that and Nori dug through his gym bag in an attempt to find him some tissues.

Not finding anything meant that he resorted to handing Bombur paper towels from the pile on the table. As Bombur began wiping himself off, Nori got up to see how the food and drinks were coming along with Alice. Maybe she could add a shot of something strong and alcoholic to his coffee. He would most certainly be needing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any songs mentioned in this chapter belong to their respective owners. The characters and scenes from the Hobbit are property of J.R.R.Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

### Chapter 5

Bombur tried to compose himself as Nori went to check on their meals. Each deep breath he took helped to stop the tears which threatened to spill out again. He had found one of the company. One of his friends. One of his family. He'd found Nori, even after losing him in their old lives. After returning him to the stone. It gave him hope that he'd get to see the rest again too. He knew he'd have help finding them too. He wasn't alone in this anymore and the relief that came with that realization was what brought him to tears in the first place.

By the time Nori returned carrying coffee in one hand and Bombur's iced tea in the other, Bombur had managed to get to the point where his emotions weren’t overwhelming him. Behind Nori trailed Alice, whom Nori seemed determined to ignore as she spoke, with a plate in each hand. When they reached the table, Alice quieted down. Bombur gladly took the iced tea from Nori's hand, taking a sip from it as Alice set his sandwich down in front of him. Nori sat back down at the table with his own drink, quietly taking the seat Bombur had abandoned to hug his friend. Anyone would have thought Nori was composed by the look on his face, but a subtle trembling of his hands as he held his mug gave him away. Nori was as overwhelmed as Bombur, and that was a dangerous thing. Nori being overwhelmed normally ended one of four ways, with either Dwalin calming him down, Dori holding him down, Bofur distracting him, or someone getting stabbed. Bombur had no wish to be stabbed so he had to be cautious.

"Dwalin? Dori? Ori?" There wasn't any need to clarify what Nori was asking, it was obvious. He was asking if Bombur had found any of the others or if it was just them. Before he'd lost his brothers, Nori would probably have acted like he didn't care. But then he was given a journal of Ori's last hours and lost Dori to grief. Bombur could only hope that the old Nori was still in there and would come back when he had both his brothers back.

"Right now it's just you and me.” Bombur cautiously answered, not wanting to upset Nori, even if he didn’t have his knives. “I'd be willing to bet money they're here though. In this world." Nori nodded his head, then smirked.

"You'd be willing to bet, huh?" Oh the irony of that statement. The bets throughout the journey Nori ran were something that never made it into the history books, but were something that all the company remembered fondly. Those who won the bets were especially glad to bring them up. Oin in particular was very glad he'd bet on Bilbo coming on the journey. Bombur shared a smile with Nori at the memory, letting the tension drain from him. "So, how are we going to find the others is the question."

"We?" Bombur found himself asking. He really shouldn't have been surprised, but he knew that the upcoming Olympics was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I couldn’t care less about the Olympics.” Nori said, almost as if he’d read Bombur’s mind.  “Besides, it won't be any fun unless I get to brag to Dori that my thieving skills actually got me somewhere in life."

Nori got that familiar mischievous look in his eyes at the thought. It was such an improvement from Nori during his last year. Behind the mischievous gleam, a hesitant hope was present in his eyes- the hope that he may see his family again. It was a hope Bombur was very familiar with, he felt such hope himself. Bombur didn't want Nori to lose his hope. Not like before.

"Well, um... finding you was a bit of a coincidence. I ran a pub, see, and I saw you on the TV. I didn't recognize you until I remembered of course, but once I did... I focused on finding you first. The others..." Bombur let himself trail off, but Nori got the idea.

"You haven't even considered how you'd find the others, have you?" When Bombur shook his head, all Nori did was sigh. He grabbed the syrup from the table, pouring it over his waffles until they almost seemed to be more syrup than waffle. He then cut a piece from one, shoving it into his mouth and eating it before continuing. "Well, first things first, I have to go resign from the Olympics."

Bombur nearly spewed his iced tea across the table at that and Nori couldn't help but chuckle. "What, I already said it wasn't worth it unless I could brag. Besides... this is more important."

All Bombur could do was nod at that. It made sense after all. He'd give up the Olympics to find Bifur and Bofur in a heartbeat. Why would Nori be any different?

"So, after I resign... have you tried looking them up?" Bombur gave Nori an incredulous look. "What? I know it's probably not the best idea, but it's better than nothing. Even if we didn't have the same names, who says the others don't. And who says that none of the others have remembered and are looking as well?" Nori stuffed another piece of waffle into his mouth, before he shoved the plate away. Bombur realized he hadn't been eating and began digging into his sandwich in earnest as Nori left with his wallet with the intent of paying the check.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Though Nori had talked about quitting the Olympics, Bombur hadn't realized how serious he was until the next day when he and Nori were driving up to his gym with the intent of taking Nori from the running. They were listening to 'the best music ever' according to Nori which was a disc consisting of many Lady Gaga songs and some other artists. Right now 'Believe' was on by Cher and Nori was singing along as he drove. Bombur was never letting Nori drive again. He liked living too much and at the speed that Nori was going he didn't think he'd be living for too much longer. Nori almost had to pry his hand from the dashboard to get him out of the car when they finally reached their destination.

Bombur was dragged along by Nori into the building and pulled straight through the training area where he'd met Nori just yesterday. He was promptly brought to a set of chairs outside what looked to be an office. He sat down when directed and watched as Nori pulled open the office door without a second of hesitation. Bombur was sitting there only a few minutes when yelling could be heard coming from the office.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE QUITTING THE OLYMPICS!?"

Bombur didn't hear Nori's response, but it only seemed to infuriate whoever he was talking to more.

"IT'S A FAMILY MATTER! I KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE YOU HAVE NO FAMILY, YOU LITTLE RAT! YOU BACK OUT OF THE OLYMPICS NOW AND I'M NEVER BRINGING YOU BACK!"

The door suddenly swung open and Nori strode out with his hands in his pockets, smirking as he casually walked out the door. He gestured for Bombur to get up and they walked out of the building together. Nori only stopped for a second to yell over his shoulder, "See ya later, boss!"

"NEXT TIME I SEE YOUR FACE I'LL CALL THE COPS YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT!"

"And he hasn't even realized I took his wallet yet" Nori whispered once they were in the car. Bombur looked horrified, but Nori just laughed. "Relax, he won't actually call the cops. That would require explaining that he let a person he knew was a criminal enter the Olympics."

This just led to more questions for Bombur, but those questions were put to a halt when they reached Nori's car. Nori moved to get in the driver’s side and Bombur didn't hesitate to block his entrance with an arm. When Nori looked at him indignantly, Bombur said only a few words. "I like living." Bombur knew that underneath Nori's mask of offense he was laughing as he let Bombur take over the driving. Nori helped Bombur navigate back to his flat.

The flat was more spacious than Nori needed, with a large open living room and kitchen. The couch in the living room folded out into the bed Bombur had slept on the night before. There were sliding glass doors on one wall of the flat which led out to a balcony with a view of the city. Nori turned on the lights as he entered the room and then hastily locked the door. Bombur sat down on the bed as Nori ran in the direction of his bedroom to, no doubt, grab his laptop. It was time to, quite literally, search for the company. Nori returned with his laptop, sitting next to Bombur and opening it up.

"Who should we search for first?" That didn't even seem to be a question for Nori, who automatically typed up 'Ori' in the search bar. Nothing. 'Dori', Nothing. 'Bofur', Nothing. 'Bifur', Nothing. They searched dwarf after dwarf, finding nothing.

"NOTHING!" Bombur had to stop Nori from throwing his laptop across the room. "There's NOTHING! Now what are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to find them?"

"... You know there's still one member of the company we haven't searched for." That made Nori pause. He turned back to his laptop typing out the name they were both thinking quickly, before hitting the search button. It was this time that they actually found something. Or more importantly someone.

Comment: Congrats on the new store, Bilbo! I'll be sure to drop by everyday! ;-p

Reply: Stoooooppppp. Blaire if you stop by, I'll be so busy trying to be a proper host that I'll forget about my other customers

Reply: Isn't that what best friends are for?

The chain continued on, but Bombur didn't get to read any of the other comments as Nori had already clicked on the profile of the person nicknamed Bilbo. It turned out that it wasn't a personal account, but rather one for the shop that Blaire had been referencing.

**RIVERS AND TROLLS: READING AND TEA SHOP**

_Open Mon-Sat 11-5_

 

Bombur and Nori left at 3pm the next day. They'd made sure to find directions to Bilbo's shop, but even then Bombur was nervous. They had a plan to get Bilbo to remember rather quickly all things considered. They'd known exactly when to stop by the shop of course. Bilbo had always told them that teatime was at 4pm and that they didn't need to knock. They'd originally planned to leave at 2pm, but had been ... delayed.

"MR.GREEN! MR.GREEN! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'VE LEFT THE OLYMPIC RUNNING?"

"ARE THE RUMOURS TRUE THAT YOU LEFT FOR YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?"

WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THE FANS YOU'VE DISAPPOINTED WITH THIS DECISION?"

"No comment." was Nori's only response as he pulled Bombur into his car with him. Bombur was almost glad when Nori took the wheel. He didn't want to try to navigate through the paparazzi. As they drove away, Bombur heard one reporter's final comment to her camera.

"North Green refuses to comment on his decision, but many believe it has to do with..." Bombur couldn't hear the rest of the comment as they drove from the area.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He watched the news in silence, until a familiar face showed up on the screen. The banner NORTH GREEN LEAVES OLYMPICS FOR LOVE seems to glow on the screen as he pulls his phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed a number and waiting just a second for an answer.

“Send the trolls up, will ya? I have a few questions about a job they said they’d finished.”

Tom, Bert, and Will were at the office in under a minute, looking nervously at the man sitting next to a television monitor.

Will seemed to stutter as he spoke. “Y-y-ye called M-m-mr.Axel, S-s-sir..?”

Mr.Axel remained calm. “Do you see this face?” He asked gesturing to the monitor to his right with one hand. It was frozen on a shot of a face. The three men nodded. “Was this not the man I asked you to either catch or kill?” They once again nodded their heads. “Would anyone like to explain to me why he’s still alive then?” There was silence until finally Tom spoke up.

“We threw ‘im inta da riva, sir, an’...”

“And you just assumed that he’d died?”

Silence.

“I should kill you for this” Axel stated calmly. His fury was evident from the glint in his cold eyes. The three men were frozen, scared stiff by the man before them, until he finally waved a hand.

“Well don’t say I’m not merciful, I won’t kill you. Just go visit my son and he’ll tell you how you can fix this. If you do mess up again though…” His voice trailed off.

“Y-y-yes, s-s-sir. S-s-so v-v-very m-m-merciful. T-t-tank y-y-ya s-s-sir.” Will couldn’t get through a single word without stuttering as the three fled the room.

Axel once again picked up his phone this time calling a different number.

He was greeted by a familiar voice. “Hello Azog. I’m assuming you’ve seen the news.”

“That’s two of them in one place, most certainly not a coincidence.”

“Relax, we already have one and now we know where three are. That just leaves ten more.”

Azog smiled. Only ten more. He’d just have to get to them before the other two.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

She didn’t particularly care about the Olympics, but almost found North’s reason for leaving romantic as she drank her tea, listening to the report on her old radio.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He wasn’t even listening to the news, too enraptured in the book he was reading to care.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He was disappointed that the new gymnast had quit and took a deep breath to calm himself. No negativity was allowed in his life, he had to be positive to live his life to the fullest.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He was too busy with his work to even notice or care.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He was in class when someone else told him. It was too bad. He’d been looking forward to the new Olympic gymnast.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He stopped punching to watch as the news went on. He then began punching even harder. Something about that gymnast always got under his skin.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He was going over the paper for errors when he got the news. He immediately sent the link to his friend.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When he got the link, he sighed. Dammit, he’d put money on North…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They had the TV on in the background as they counted their earnings for the day. It changed to the news when one of them knocked the remote off the table. Neither of them particularly cared changing the channel immediately back. The news had interrupted their show after all.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He was out drinking with some friends and didn’t even hear the news over the noise of the bar.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

As she reached towards the screen, a small smile lit up her face. He was here. If he was here, then they were both probably here. And that was all that mattered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't already guessed, that was the rest of the company's reaction to the news about North leaving the Olympics. Some are more obvious than others, but everyone's there.


	6. Chapter 6

###  Chapter 6

The car was silent as they drove. A nervous energy was present that was almost suffocating. Neither Bombur nor Nori had visited Bilbo since the quest, they’d never shown up for tea or at any other time. The incident over the Arkenstone had left deep scars that none were willing to address. With the deaths of Thorin and the princes on top of it, Bilbo barely stayed long for the funeral. It made sense, in a way. Bilbo had loved Thorin after all. Everyone in the company knew it, he'd been Thorin's One. It made sense to everyone in the company that he wouldn't want to stay at the place that Thorin had given his life for. The same place which housed the gold which drove Thorin to try and kill the one who loved him. 

That didn't make Bofur consolable as Bilbo left them all behind. Having the same One as your king can't be easy, and Bilbo had chosen Thorin. It was rare for a dwarf to find their One, but was it better to never find your One and save yourself the chance of rejection? In Bofur's case, Bombur wasn't sure. Bilbo had made Bofur a better person when he was with him, but watching his brother try to hide his pain when Bilbo and his king fell in love made Bombur think on it. What would he say when he saw Bilbo? Would Bilbo even want to see them after all these years? Bombur was uncertain. Then again, he didn't even know what was Bilbo's fault and what was the fault of the blasted ring he'd worn for years. Had it changed Bilbo? Is that why he didn't think of visiting until he no longer could. Not that it mattered now.

Bombur tried to focus on finding a parking spot as they pulled up to the plaza that housed Bilbo's shop, and not the nerves that were just as prominent finding Bilbo as with Nori. Finally, Nori pulled into a parking spot. Time seemed to freeze as they looked at the shop. It'd be hard pressed to find a place that looked more like the front of Bag End. It had the familiar green door, wooden trim, and circular windows. The only thing that was missing was the mark on the door that Gandalf had left to send the dwarrow to Bilbo's dinner table. There was also a sign hanging over the door that seemed to fit in beautifully with the decor with its elegant cursive spelling out the shop's name: Rivers and Trolls: Reading and Tea Shop.

It was quite different from the city design that Bombur was used to seeing. Like a small part of the Shire had somehow snuck into England. This familiar setting gave Bombur the confidence to step out of the car and open Nori's door for him. Nori, still staring at the shop, stepped out the door. He fidgeted nervously with the sleeves Bombur knew concealed his knives. "Even a world without dragons and orcs was still dangerous." Nori had told him when Bombur caught him slipping a pocket knife up his sleeve. "Better to be over-prepared then get mugged because you didn't have a weapon."

Bombur shot one last look at Nori before he walked up to the circular door. He didn't fall in this time as the door was unlocked and opened without a fuss. He stepped inside and was greeted by a cozy shop. On one side seemed to be a small library with bookshelves that reached up to the ceiling. In front of Bombur and Nori was the hostess stand that had two signs hanging on its front and a bell on it. The signs said "You must purchase your book before reading it with your meal" and "Ring for service". The right side of the building had pieces of comfortable furniture scattered throughout such as couches, loveseats, and beanbag chairs. The seats were set up at appropriately sized tables with a menu already set at each. The wall at the back of the shop was covered in shelves displaying a variety of teas and tea sets. There were a few people around, but not nearly as many as there would have been at another time of day. Men, like dwarrow, tend to eat 2-3 meals a day and four was a time normally between lunch and dinner. Hobbits, on the other hand, had seven meals a day. If Bombur remembered correctly those meals were breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, lunch, teatime, dinner, and supper. Tea time happened to be at four according to Bilbo, so this elevenses was the perfect time to stop by the hobbit's tea shop.

Bombur watched as Nori walked up to the hostess bench, having wiped away the nerves that had plagued him earlier with his typical cocky grin. Nori reached out and rung the bell at the hostess desk. The metallic ringing of the bell seemed to last forever. Then Bombur heard the voice.

"I'll be out in a second! I'm sorry Simon, some more customers have arrived and since Blaire went home I'm the only one working right now... I know, I know, I go too easy on her, but she got a call from Bain's school. They think he broke an arm... Ok, I love you too, honey. Bye." And out she came.

She was still short, that much was certain. Her eyes were the same too, a blue that was not as piercing as that of the line of Durin but filled with a warmth that made every person who met them feel welcomed. Her hair was still the same texture and color, a dirty blond that hung just below her shoulders. There would have been no doubting that this was Bilbo Baggins except for one very clear difference. Not only was she a she, but she was wearing shoes. Shoes! Bilbo Baggins swore that he would rather face another orc army than wear a pair of shoes, and here was this person with Bilbo's eyes, height, and hair wearing shoes. Forget the gender, there was no way this could be Bilbo because Bilbo would rather face the Nazgûl with no weapons than wear shoes, even sandals.

"Hello" Not-Bilbo greeted them. "Welcome to Rivers and Trolls! Feel free to choose whatever seats you'd like and just call me over when you're ready."

Not-Bilbo turned to go and of course, Nori had to be cheeky. "And what should we call you?" He asked with his typical cocky and confident tone.

Not-Bilbo looked back at them with a smirk just visible on her face. "There's always the classic 'hey you', but everyone around here calls me Bilbo." She had an almost teasing tone as she spoke, but the information sent Bombur reeling. She had confirmed that her name was Bilbo and with her appearance, it was too much of a coincidence. She had to be Bilbo Baggins, the company burglar, the lucky number, the barrel rider, and the riddle-maker. Even though she was wearing shoes. 

As she walked away Bombur and Nori walked over to the book section of the store, looking not for books, but the privacy to talk without being overheard.

"Bilbo's a dam" was the first thing Nori whispered when they walked over to bookshelves. It was quickly followed up by "and not only that, she's wearing shoes! Shoes, Bombur! At least they're sandals, but still!"

"What do we do then?" It's not like it would really affect the plan but…

"We continue exactly as planned" Nori stated confidently as one can when they whisper. "Male or female, shoes or no, the plan will still work."

Bombur nodded then grabbed what looked to be the first of the Harry Potter books off one of the shelves. Nori also grabbed a book and they shared a nod, before bringing their books to the front desk, purchasing them, and sitting down. Bombur already knew what type of tea he wanted, he'd come prepared and ordered Dori's favorite chamomile tea.

They spent the next half hour or so reading their books and sipping their tea or as Nori liked to call it, their "leaf water". They waited for the place to clear out a little more and then ordered a slice of pie each to get for their dessert. Bilbo brought them out quickly with silverware for both of them. It surprised Bombur that Nori didn't try to steal the silverware, but they had to stick to the plan. So they ate their pie in silence waiting for the perfect moment to start their plan. The perfect moment arose after they had finished their pie. 

Bombur and Nori each took a knife and fork in hand and began clanking them together over the table they sat at. Bilbo was drawn to their table by the noise and did exactly what they hoped she'd do.

"Oh, please do stop that you'll blunt them."

Nori had no trouble stealing Bofur's line from that night like the thief he was. "Oh, you hear that lad? She says we'll blunt the knives!"

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks,"

"Smash the bottles, and burn the corks,"

"Chip the glasses, and crack the plates..."

"THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!"

They paused when they heard a female voice continuing on.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat, pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door..." She trailed off, looking out the window as she appeared to lose herself in her thoughts.

Bombur and Nori held their breath. And she finally spoke.

"You know, it's terribly rude to play with one's silverware. Then again it's not as rude as barging into one's home uninvited, empty their pantry, and then drag them off on a quest they never wanted to go on." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she finally looked at them. "So I suppose I can forgive you for my silverware if Nori doesn't try to steal it like Lobelia would and Bombur promises not to fall into any rivers and forget me this time around." 

Bombur’s relief that their plan worked was written plain as day on his face and he tried to form words when suddenly a noise sounded from Bilbo’s pocket. She pulled out her phone quickly and giving them one last glance, went off to answer it.

“Blaire, did Bain actually break anything?... Oh, sweetheart, don’t worry about the hospital bill, I’ll handle it… Now, that’s ridiculous and you know it! I’m his godmother, of course I’d be willing to… You don’t owe me anything, just make sure he to bring Bain to visit when he’s feeling better… Ok, call me when you can… Bye.” Bombur was surprised about how calm Bilbo seemed about this whole situation when she returned. He’d been freaking out a lot more when he had found out he’d been given a second chance, as had Nori. Bilbo didn’t seem to be reacting much at all.

“If you guys will just give me a second.” Bilbo turned to the rest of the people in the shop. “Excuse me, I regret to inform any customers currently in that we will be closing now do to unforeseen extenuating circumstances. Anybody who is still waiting for their meals will receive full compensation at the front desk for what they have not received. Any last minute book purchases have to be made now.” Bilbo walked calmly to the front desk as the shop’s patrons divided themselves, some leaving and some forming a line at the front desk.

When Bombur and Nori tried to get up as well, Bilbo sat them back down with a wave. It took her just a few minutes to give refunds and complete purchases for the customers. Once she was done, Bilbo flipped the sign in the shop’s window to ‘closed’, before turning back to the dwarrow.

Nori was the first of the two to recover from his shock. “Bilbo it’s… good to see you.” So many things were left unsaid with that sentence. It’s good to see you after so long, after you didn’t visit, after you left us behind, after finding out that you died… Bombur couldn’t even seem to speak as tears welled up in his eyes. Mahal, he was going to end up in tears each time they found one of the company, wasn’t he. 

He was shocked out of his tears by a loud crack. Bilbo slapped Nori across the face hard before pulling him into a hug. Bombur could just barely make out what Bilbo was saying as she buried her face in Nori’s shoulder. “Good to see you my ass, Nori. The one time I go to visit Dale, you know what I find. I find out that Balin, Óin, and Ori have gone off to Moria and that you and Dwalin have been gone for years. ‘The Urs are too busy to see a mere hobbit’ the guards at the gate tell me. ‘Gloin’s busy trying to teach his son his craft’. The only one who can visit me is Dori, who I find in a state of depression because both his brothers and Balin are gone. That my friend was over 60 years after the quest. Almost. 60. YEARS. I HAVE A REASON FOR NOT VISITING, I had a nephew to try and RAISE by MYSELF! I TOLD ALL OF YOU THAT TEA WAS AT 4 AND THAT YOU SHOULDN’T BOTHER TO KNOCK, BUT NO ONE BOTHERS TO VISIT! I HAVE TO TRAVEL ALL THE WAY TO EREBOR AT 111 TO EVEN SEE ONE OF THE DWARROW THAT I CONSIDERED FAMILY!” 

At this point, Bilbo had stopped hugging Nori and was shaking the poor dwarf. “DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!”

Bombur was shocked. He hadn’t even know Bilbo had come to visit, but perhaps that wasn’t surprising. He’d been head of the royal kitchens, after all. His free time was spent with his wife and children and he visited the rest of the company around once a month for a drink (at least those who were left) at most. Bifur had been doing worse since Óin had left, and Bofur had all but drowned himself in his work, consulting at the mines and running the toy shop with Bifur. Gloin had been trying in vain to convince Gimli to follow in his footsteps, working in the treasury. Dori had been running his tea shop but went to Dale frequently to trade. If anyone of the company would have been able to see their hobbit, it would have been Dori. Dori, who never showed up to the company drinks because it just reminded him of those who left.

Bilbo seemed to just break after her rant, tears pouring down her face as she looked at the dwarrow she thought abandoned her. She let go of Nori reaching into her pockets as if looking for something, only to come up empty-handed.

“Of all the times to forget a handkerchief.” Bilbo managed to say before her sobs overwhelmed her. Nori seemed to be frozen in shock and Bombur decided he had to act. Reaching into his own pocket, he pulled out a napkin he’d grabbed from Nori’s diner the other day. He didn’t hesitate to give it to the sobbing woman, who took it after a moment. Wiping her eyes she looked at Bombur for just a second before pulling him into a hug like she had Nori.

Bombur tried not to cry. He really did, but Bilbo’s tears seemed to set him off. He still tried to say his piece through his tears.

“Welcome back Bilbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little later than I would normally post, but here it is!
> 
> Note: When Nori uses the word dam, he's saying that Bilbo is a female as female dwarrow are called dwarrowdams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line marked with a ** at the beginning and end is taken directly from the hobbit book by J.R.R.Tolkien with a few tweaks to the character names for the sake of the fic, therefore it along with any characters from that book, belong to him.

### Chapter 7

"Before you ask, we don't know where anyone else is. We found you by looking your name up online and we're trying to find the others." Nori stated matter-of-factly as Bilbo let Bombur go after her attempt to squeeze the life out of him. She didn't know what else she could have done. The floodgates of her memories had opened and she was confronted by two of the people she'd considered family. It have been odd if they expected anything different, though Bilbo supposed she was very different from how she was. For Yavanna's sake, she was wearing shoes! Shoes which Bilbo quickly kicked off. She then used the handkerchief that Bombur had so generously lent her. The borrowed handkerchief filled her with nostalgia as she remembered forgetting her handkerchief on the journey and having it replaced by Bofur’s rag. Well. at least it she got a proper handkerchief this time. Clearing her throat, Bilbo spoke.

"I wouldn't say that we don't know where anyone else is." Bilbo nearly winced at how choked up she still sounded, but still noticed the blank looks the dwarrow directed at her. Bilbo didn't hesitate to roll her eyes. She clearly expected to much of them, but she'd assumed that at least Nori would have noticed. "Blaire? With her son Bain?" Still nothing. "Has two daughters too, Sigrid and Tina?" Comprehension slowly dawned on Bombur's and Nori's faces.

"Bard" Nori looked as if he'd had a sudden epiphany. Bilbo sometimes wondered if Mahal purposefully made his creations as thick as the stone from which they were carved. They had been Bard's neighbors and the last time she'd seen the man had been when she'd left Erebor after... Bard had let her spend her nights up until the... funeral with his family so she wouldn't have to stay in that dreaded mountain. Bain had been king when she'd visited later, Bard having passed at the age of 82.

"Yes, Bard." Bilbo had to suppress yet another eye-roll.

"... If it's not just the company then there's no telling who's been born again." Bombur said quietly. This could mean old friends had been brought back. Old enemies too. Family. Bilbo paused as she realized that her own family could have been brought back, that Frodo... what of Frodo? Bilbo knew when she passed. On the boat ride to the Undying Lands, Bilbo had begun to fall asleep and that was the end of her memories in Arda. Frodo probably hadn't died on that boat ride, but would their journey to the Undying lands prevent her from seeing him again? Were her parents, who'd passed during the Fell Winter, here as well? Her mother was named Donna, was it possible that the parents who raised her here were her parents from Arda? Bilbo nearly teared up at the idea.

Bilbo was only brought from her thoughts by the hand that cautiously tapped her shoulder. Looking up she saw Bombur gazing at her concerned. Bilbo cleared her throat quickly before she continued on.

"Though it seems like you tried to answer any questions I might have Nori, I must ask how did you two remember?"

Nori smirked before he turned to Bombur. "Well good ol' Bombur here saw me on the telly and tracked me down." Nori didn't hesitate to tell Bilbo what had happened speaking as if giving a report and making sure to emphasize all of Bombur's embarrassing moments. Bombur had quickly turned red and was avoiding meeting anyone's eyes until Nori had finished with "It makes sense that he rejected me, the married man. That is the only possible explanation after all. I was clearly being irresistible." At that Bombur burst out laughing, quickly followed by Bilbo. Nori pouted a little, but the mischief sparkling in his eyes suggested that he'd done this for the express purpose of lightening the mood. When Bilbo finally managed to stop laughing, she turned to Bombur, an unspoken question in her gaze.

Bombur looked nervous when Nori's attention too shifted to him. "You know, I never did ask you how you remembered Bombur. For Bilbo and me, it seems like we each had a trigger. But what triggered you?"

Bombur muttered under his breath and Bilbo found herself missing her hobbit ears. Nori too did not seem to have heard Bombur. "... Bombur I didn't understand a word you just said."

Bombur seemed nervous and Bilbo couldn’t help but think that whatever had been Bombur’s trigger, had been unpleasant. “Bombur, you don’t have to talk about it-”

“No, Bombur I want to know.” Nori interrupted. Bilbo thought he noticed his friend’s discomfort, but that only seemed to make Nori all the more anxious to know what had happened to make his friend this uncomfortable.

Bombur swallowed nervously, then continued to mutter a little louder this time. Bilbo managed to catch the words 'thrown' and 'river'. Bombur glanced up quickly at the two, before he sighed and mumbled something just barely understandable.

"...was thrown into a river." Nori and Bilbo both froze.

Nori got a dangerous look in his eyes. "Would you like to repeat that?" His tone was icy and Bilbo could clearly see him fingering where he was undoubtedly hiding a knife.

Bombur seemed to shrink into himself looking like he wished the floor would swallow him up where he stood. Bilbo reached over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up giving her a small smile that did not quite meet his eyes, before he dutifully repeated what he'd said.

"I was thrown into a river." As soon as he said it Nori withdrew his knife from his sleeve and threw it so it imbedded itself in the wall.

"NORI SON OF KORI!" Nori cringed briefly, but the fury in his eyes didn't dull as he turned to face Bilbo. "MY WALL DID NOTHING WRONG!" Bilbo could understand his anger though. Bombur had enough bad memories of rivers already and if his discomfort said anything, it said that this was no friend playing around. This had been something serious.

Nori had never been one to yell, but the cold tone he used spoke volumes of his wish to harm those who'd hurt his friend. "Bilbo, I'm sorry about the wall." Nori walked over to his knife yanking it from the wall, before turning back to Bilbo. "I'll pay for the damage."

Bilbo huffed indignantly, "As you should, Nori." She understood Nori's anger, but wanted to hear the whole story before they started bashing heads in. "Bombur, explain now."

And explain Bombur did, starting from when he was cleaning up his pub, telling of the three men who came in, demanded he pay for protection and then proceeded to knock him unconscious and throw him into a river when he refused. He didn't stop there either, telling them of John and their search to find Nori. He finally stopped talking after he talked about walking up the steps to Nori's gym.

By that point, Bilbo had handed Nori a cup of chamomile and was drinking one herself in an attempt to calm down. This 'Axel' person clearly had no clue who he was messing with. Nori looked ready to leave right now to track down and murder the three men and their boss when Bombur spoke up again. "Nori, calm down, it's not important."

"...It's not important?"

"What's more important is finding the rest of the company. Besides if they hadn't thrown me into the river we wouldn't be here now would we?" There was silence after that as both Bilbo and Nori seemed to contemplate what Bombur had said. "Nori, finding the company, finding our friends is more important than revenge. It was more important than the Olympics and is most certainly more important than this."

There was another pause which Bilbo used to study Nori. He seemed tense, lost in thought for quite a time. Finally Nori seemed to come to a decision as he let the tension drain from his shoulder.

"Ok." Nori met Bilbo's eyes as he said this and exchanged an unspoken promise with her. They would find the rest of the company. Then they'd get revenge.

"So, how do you plan on finding the others?"

Bombur and Nori exchanged a look. Nori responded first "We'll figure it out." Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

Bombur was defensive "Do you have any ideas?"

Bilbo seemed to contemplate for a moment before she responded. "No, but I'd like to find them all before April." At the questioning look from Bombur and the knowing look from Nori, she flushed.

"So, who's the lucky man Bilbo?" Nori asked innocently as Bombur's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. She lifted her hand so her ring was shining in the light.

"His name is Simon. I've known him since high school and we started dating in senior year of college." She smiled playing with the engagement ring on her finger. "He proposed in May. He was so nervous he almost dropped the ring and looked ready to pass out when I said yes."

Bombur stuttered. "But, Thorin, he was your One!" Bilbo looked up at that.

"My One?" Bilbo looked confused. What did Bombur mean her One?

Nori spoke up. "How do hobbits go about courting Bilbo?"

Bilbo answered without hesitation. "Well, proper hobbit courting begins with one of the couple asking the other to formally court them. They then go on a few chaperoned dates which each end with the exchange of flowers used to state one's intentions towards the other. If the answer they receive is satisfactory then they either have the option to continue on in this step or move on to the next step. Saying, 'would you like to accompany me for dinner' initiates the next stage of courting if the other replies that they would. The one who initiated this stage of courtship makes the other a home cooked meal to show that they can provide for them. If the meal is satisfactory, the other hobbit then does something to show that they too can provide for the other. In my father's case, he made Bag End for my mother. The final step would depend on what family a hobbit comes from as the different families have different conditions. My father had to beat all 11 of my mother’s siblings in a drinking competition as was the Took tradition. My mother had to beat my grandmother in a game of riddles. They would then be free to set a date for marriage."

"How do hobbits choose who they court?"

Bilbo looked confused at the question, but answered nonetheless. "If they're attracted to someone and the other hobbit is attracted to them as well, then they may ask to court."

"But hobbits have no set person that they are meant to end up with?" Nori asked

"If you mean like a soulmate, then no. hobbits can court whoever they please. Why are dwarrow different?"

Nori didn't seem surprised to learn this information, but Bombur looked shocked. Bilbo wondered why, as men also didn't have anything like soulmates.

Bombur ended up responding to Bilbo's question. "Dwarrow were made by Mahal with one other who completes them. Not all dwarrow have them, some focus solely on their craft. Dwarrow who do fall in love, only fall in love once, which is why they're called-"

"Ones." Bilbo finished Bombur's sentence as her mind whirled. Dwarrow only loved once? Did that mean that she was Thorin's One? That by marrying Simon she was condemning Thorin to a life alone?

Bombur's mind was also whirling. Hobbits didn't have Ones and Thorin hadn’t done any of the necessary stages for a proper hobbit courting. He’d tried to begin the dwarven courting by giving Bilbo the mithril shirt, but hadn’t even bothered to ask Bilbo how hobbits courted. With Thorin messing up so badly, did that mean that Bofur... that he might have had a chance with Bilbo after Thorin's passing had he gone after him?

Both their thoughts were interrupted by Nori. "I've never actually believed in Ones. Not all dwarrow do. Some believe it's just an old myth."

Bombur responded immediately. "If Millia isn't my One, I'll eat my shoe." The two dwarrow began arguing over the concept of Ones, leaving Bilbo to herself.

Bilbo took a minute to think before she came to a decision. After everything she'd been through with Thorin, was she willing to leave him forever alone? Then again, he was of the race of Men here. Who was to say he even had a One anymore? But Bilbo had to consider if she was willing to leave Thorin behind. The Thorin who'd called her a grocer and said she didn't belong. The Thorin who hugged her and only trusted her among all the others not to steal the Arkenstone. The Thorin who'd held her by the throat and threatened to drop her off the mountain. The Thorin who'd asked for her forgiveness with his dying breath and told her the world would have been better with more people like her, who valued family and the comforts of home more than all the treasure in Arda. Who she'd forgiven, but had she forgiven him as a lover or as a friend? Would she ever be able to let Thorin hold her without remembering him holding her over a cliff? Especially when compared to the kindness she'd been shown by so many others by the boys and Ori and Bofur. And now Simon. Simon who told her everyday that he loved her?

The decision was made. She may have forgiven Thorin, but she wouldn't be able to be anymore than a friend to him.

"I'm going to marry Simon." Bilbo declared out loud, not just for the benefit of her friends, but for herself as well. The argument between the two quieted at this and Bilbo continued on. "Do you have anywhere to stay? It's getting late and it would be improper to leave my guests to fend for themselves out in the cold." Not that she had any propriety left after the quest of course, she added in her head.

"It's fine Bilbo, Bombur and I are staying at my apartment, it's not too far from here." Nori replied quickly enough.

"I just hope the press are gone." added Bombur under his breath.

"... well, okay then." Bilbo said after a second. She quickly grabbed what looked to be a pad for orders and a pen and wrote down her phone number which she handed to Nori. "This is my phone number if you guys need anything and if either of you are looking for a job I won't hesitate to hire you to help out here. I'm short staffed and in drastic need of some servers and help in the kitchen."

Nori looked to Bombur who nodded his head before responding. "I would love to work here, as would Bombur it seems. I did just quit the Olympics and Bombur lost his pub, so we are free whenever you need us."

Bilbo gave Bombur and Nori each one more hug then watched from the door as they went to Nori's car and drove off.

She then locked up shop and went home herself to find a note from her fiance on the kitchen counter.

"Working late tonight. Will be home by morning. Already made you dinner. Is sitting in the oven. Love you, Simon"

Bilbo opened her oven to find baked salmon already prepared and still warm awaiting her. She ate her dinner quickly, then grabbed her laptop, sitting down in her bed. She went to her bookmarks and clicked a website. It seemed to greet her as she logged into her account HeroicHufflepuff14. It was almost ironic that she'd chosen 14 in her username even before finding out she'd been that lucky number. Bilbo was going to continue writing the fanfiction she'd been working on, but stopped. She did still want to write, but the Harry Potter Fandom just wasn't calling her name right now. So what should she write about... it came to her suddenly. She made a new work and titled it "Lucky Number 14". Then she began to write. **"'Good morning' Belladonna greeted the man. 'What do you mean?' the man asked ‘Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?’”**

Bilbo smiled. Yes she knew exactly what to write.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the hobbit courting lesson. It was totally made up of a bunch of different hobbit courting customs from a large variety of fanfics. So, Bilbo's awake and engaged, Bard's been found, they don't know how to find the rest of the company, and Bilbo's a fanfic writer. Any guesses on who they'll find next?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like previous chapters, any line marked with a ** at the beginning and end is either a direct quote from the Hobbit movie and/or book and therefore is the property of Peter Jackson and/or J.R.R.Tolkien.  
> Any words in khuzdul will be italicized and translated at the end.

###  Chapter 8

Almost a month had passed before they were reunited with another member of the company. Most weekdays Bilbo would go to work like normal and each day she was greeted by the same normal customers. But her world was anything but regular. She'd been working with Bombur and Nori which had been interesting to say the least. Bombur was helping her in the kitchen and Nori was being his charming self, alternating between being the waiter and the host. He hadn't stole a thing from her customers, which was slightly surprising. When asked about it, Nori responded with his usual innocent act, saying that he wouldn't dare steal from one of Bilbo's customers. Bilbo secretly thought he was waiting for the perfect target. They'd work all day together and started closing shop up early to try and brainstorm ways to find the rest of the company. They talked of hiring a PI, but what would they tell him. 'Oh, hi, I've been reincarnated and am looking for my siblings from a past life.' Yeah, that would go over well. Bilbo then suggested that they try one of those DNA things where you could find your relatives. That was also shot down rather quickly. Not only were those expensive, but there was no guarantee that any of the others would have accounts. When Bilbo asked if they could still be family in this world, Nori and Bombur had looked alarmed at the idea that they might not be related to their families. Nori said it was very well possible that Dori and Ori were still his siblings, but didn't say anymore on the matter of family. Bombur was a little more open, talking about how his parents had died in a car crash and he'd been placed into the foster system. He could very well have had a brother and not have known, if they'd been separated in the system. 

Bilbo, Nori, and Bombur would brainstorm ways to find the company after closing an hour early, and then parted ways. Bombur and Nori would then drive back to Nori's apartment and Bilbo would head back home. Most nights Simon would be busy. He'd been working longer hours to save up for their wedding and though she really only saw him in the morning, each night Bilbo would come home to a home cooked meal waiting and a note left for her on the counter. Bilbo would then eat her meal and wash the dishes after. Finally, Bilbo would finish her day by working on her version of the company's adventure. She'd changed all their names of course, just in case. She had written as far as the night they'd learned of Azog's original battle with Thorin, where he'd cut off Azog's hand. Her life had changed drastically, in even the smallest ways. She'd found herself walking barefoot more often than not. She'd accidentally started putting on Simon's clothes one morning in her tired haze. Bilbo ended up buying potted plants to decorate her home, missing her garden at Bag End. Then there was the fact that she was a she. After that first night of remembering she'd given a lot of thought to her gender. There were a lot of things to sort out, but in the end Bilbo decided that she was indeed a female. She'd never really considered her gender before, as such things just weren't done in the Shire, but Bilbo supposed that she'd always sort've felt like a she. What was the most different for Bilbo though, was the reception she was receiving for "Lucky Number 14". She'd always been one to receive a few likes and follows on her fanfiction, but that was it. Bilbo's retelling of the Company's quest though, was quickly gaining a following with her oldest fans being joined by new people interested in her original work.

The day it happened, Bilbo had been at her shop after closing. Bombur and Nori had already left for Nori's flat and Bilbo was just doing a few things before closing. It was pouring out and Bilbo wasn't looking forward to getting soaked. She'd left her jacket back at her home without checking the forecast for the day only to come into work and watch from inside her shop as it began to pour. Business had been practically nonexistent because of the rain, so Bilbo had decided to close up early. As Bilbo finally finished up in the shop, she reached for the purse which held her phone, only to hear it go off. She grabbed in from within her purse, turning it on and looking at the screen. On it was a notification. "You have received a PM from RavensAndWritingDesks". One of Bilbo's first fans that she didn't know in real life. Smiling, Bilbo unlocked her phone and opened up her PMs looking for the new one. She opened it when she found it and was left staring at her phone in shock.

"Bilbo, it's Ori. Can you pick me up from school?" Next to it was the address for University of Kent. Now, that was what one would call luck. The small village that the tea shop was tucked away in was only two miles from that university. So, after a few brief moments of hesitation, Bilbo grabbed her keys and walked out into the downpour to get to her car.

Bilbo texted Bombur before she left leaving him a message. 'I might not be able to use my phone for a while due to some issues with a friend. Don’t be worried unless I don’t call or text in the morning. Also we might have to start work late tomorrow, will text the time’. If this really was Ori she'd definitely have a surprise for them, but she really didn’t know what she was getting into and figured she would be too busy to answer any messages for the next hour or more. Then Bilbo was on her way. The car ride to the university was quiet as Bilbo contemplated what she would do. She arrived at the university all to soon and when she saw a student standing in the rain, she had no doubts as to who it was. Ori looked slightly different, but the similarities were uncanny. He still had his straight hair, though it was no longer cut into a bowl cut. He still wore his knitted scarf and in one hand he held what looked to be an instrument case. There was something more feminine about Ori here that made Bilbo hesitate. She didn't want to misgender one of her closest friends. Finally she worked up the courage to give her horn a small beep to get their attention and they startled, looking at her car for a second before they walked up to it. Ori put their instrument in the trunk, before they moved around to the driver's side opening the door. Bilbo was slightly confused by this and had no issue voicing it. 

"Ori, if you think I'm letting you drive you're as crazy as Thorin is around gold." Ori seemed to stare at her for a second before they pulled Bilbo into a hug from where she sat in the driver's seat. Bilbo held Ori and realized that they were shaking. She tightened her grip, holding them until they stopped shaking and let go. They then closed the door on the driver's side and walked around to the passenger's side, buckling up before speaking.

"Bilbo, what should I call you?" They seemed hesitant to ask her this, more than likely realizing the importance of a question like this from their own personal experience.

"I'm still called Bilbo, though it's a nickname now, and I use she and her." Ori nodded their assent as Bilbo continued on. "What should I refer to you as?"

"Well, I'm still Ori and I'm... I'm he." Ori had paused for a second as he spoke a small smile forming when Ori said he was a he. Bilbo sensed there was a story behind that, but wasn't going to ask for any information like that unless it was offered. They spent the rest of the car ride in silence as Bilbo drove them back to her shop. Once there, Bilbo took one look at Ori and decided conversation could wait until after he'd had a nice warm cup of tea. She got out of the car, opened Ori's door, and proceeded to grab Ori's instrument from the back. She then grabbed ahold of Ori with her other hand and led him into the shop, seating him at one of the chairs as she 

went to prepare that tea. When Bilbo returned, Ori was looking through her bookshelves. He had rid himself of his jacket and had hung it on a stand near the front door. Bilbo cleared her throat and Ori seemed to jump out of his skin in shock. Bilbo gestured for Ori to sit, which he did easily enough. She then set a mug of tea in front of him, jasmine green, and sat across from him taking a sip from her own mug. Bilbo didn't want to push him, but she had quite a few questions she wanted answered and she assumed he had questions as well. Then Ori spoke.

"I'd been reading your Harry Potter fanfictions for a while, so when I came across your original work I was immediately interested." Ori took a sip of his tea before continuing. "I started reading it of course and was sort of weirded out by how familiar it was to me. I was reading along when suddenly I knew the next line one of the characters was going to say before they said it. **'Excuse me? I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?'** It all came flooding back after that. Everything. So I kept reading of course and it wasn't hard to figure out who was writing it based off the perspective. It was obviously you, Bilbo. I was planning on researching you and finding out what I could before I actually contacted you before plans... changed." Ori seemed to struggle here to get words out. One of his hands tightened on his mug as the other began to absentmindedly pick at his knitted gloves. Bilbo could tell in a millisecond that Ori was uncomfortable, but didn't want to interrupt him. He needed to talk about whatever had changed his mind, that much was obvious and Bilbo was happy to listen to her friend and try to help.

Finally, Ori spoke up still picking at his gloves. "I was at Symphony Orchestra practice. I play the clarinet and we were rehearsing for an upcoming concert, when we got around to a certain piece which... it had drums in the background and all of a sudden, I was in Moria again with the Orcs drumming as they closed in. Not literally of course, but the fear, I just couldn't..." Ori was crying and shaking at this point, his breath coming out in strangled gasps. "I couldn't... breath. I... I needed air. I n-n-needed the company. I needed my brothers and Fíli. So I left of course, making some excuse about feeling like I was going to puke. Probably looked pale enough for it to be believable. T-T-Then I m-m-messaged you a-a-and..." Ori couldn't seem to form words anymore and Bilbo didn't hesitate to drag her dear friend into a bone crushing hug. She held him as he sobbed into her shoulder, probably soaking her cardigan just as badly as the rain had. Her heart ached for her dear friend who'd died so young and had to live through the horrors of the Battle of the Five Armies and the losses of Balin and Óin before he finally died, the last of those in Moria to die. She just wanted to hold onto him and protect him from the cruelty of the world that had broken the bright and curious dwarf and replaced him with the shattered and heartbroken dwarf before her. Bilbo made a promise to herself then. She’d help Ori find his light again, help him find they joy he’d lost. Bilbo would make sure all the pain he felt, though not forgotten, was outshone by the joy he’d find here with his family back.

After a few minutes, Bilbo pulled away from Ori, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and getting up to get them some food. She returned with a warm plate of cookies which she set down in front of Ori. He was holding onto the blanket she’d draped over him like a lifeline. Bilbo got Ori to unclench one of his hands from the blanket and placed one of the cookies in his hand.

“Eat” She commanded and Ori, still too shaken to speak, obliged taking a small bite of the cookie and then another. He then began to rapidly devour the cookie, as if he hadn’t eaten all day. “Yavanna, have you eaten at all today Ori?” Ori looked up from his cookies, cheeks full like a chipmunk and shook his head in answer. Bilbo continued talking after shooting Ori a disappointed look he’d probably seen Dori shoot many times at Nori.

“While you’re busy eating, I have some things to say to you.” Ori looked up expectantly as he ate, waiting for Bilbo to speak. He was still nervous, but the food seemed to be helping. “First off, I am not the only member of the company here.” Ori nearly choked on the cookie he was eating and hastened to swallow it down before he spoke again.

“R-r-really?” The hope in his voice was heart wrenching, but Bilbo kept her composure, nodding in response to his inquiry.

“Yes. Secondly, those of here are still looking for the others. Thirdly, you need to take better care of yourself. I don’t care what your life is like, who your family is, what you’re studying. I care about none of that if you are putting it before your health. I will take you from school myself if you neglect your health as a result of it, understand? I expect you to eat the necessary three meals a day, get at least 8 hours of sleep a night, and I expect you to text or call me at least once a day to update me on your life. Is that understood?”

Ori nodded his head glupping. Bilbo sighed. “Good, because I don’t need Dori killing me for neglecting his little brother when we find him.” A silence fell over the two of them after that before Ori spoke up again.

“So, you haven’t found Dori yet?”

“No.”

“... So who have you found?”

Bilbo chuckled. “Well technically speaking the only one I found was you. The other two found me.” Bilbo could see the curiosity on Ori’s face and decided to be frank with him. “I was found by Bombur and… Nori.”

Ori gasped at the mention of his older brother, tears gathering up in his eyes as he looked at Bilbo with a mixture of disbelief and hope. Bilbo honestly couldn’t fault Ori for this reaction. She was certain that if anyone had told her that any of the… well any of the Ri’s were found she’d be crying too. The Ri’s had become the brother’s she’d never had over the quest. Nori getting her into trouble, Ori who she could teach and show the world to watching his eyes alight with curiosity, and Dori who’d come to protect her as one of his own siblings. She’d always wondered what it might be like to have siblings and she’d found it in the Ri’s. Bilbo knew that by the end of the quest she’d been wishing she actually was their family. If the battle hadn’t happened… if the gold sickness hadn’t taken away Thorin… she might have remained at Erebor just to stay with those she felt were family.

Ori’s voice broke through her thoughts of her… the Ri family. “Nori?”

Bilbo smiled gently. “Yes, Nori. Do you want me to… I could always…”

“No” Ori interrupted her before she could finish her thought. “I’m… I’m not ready to see him tonight. May… Maybe tomorrow I could…” Ori stuttered clearly not knowing what to say.

“I could pick you up from school tomorrow with him, if you want?”

Ori smiled gratefully at her. “Yeah… yeah that works-” His sentence was interrupted by a yawn as he brought his hand up to his mouth.

“Oh, how careless of me, you must be exhausted.” Looking out the window Bilbo could see that it had gotten dark as they’d spoken. “I could drive you back to your dorms if you want? You can always stay here of course. It’s already night and I most definitely have the things to host you for the night. It would certainly be more comfortable than sleeping on the ground outside like on the quest.”

Ori once again paused, then looked at Bilbo almost bashfully. “Is it really ok if I stay here? I wouldn’t want to impose, but… I really don’t think I can go back to the dorms tonight and… ” He didn’t want to be alone. He wanted someone he knew there. “I… need my family with me now…” Bilbo gasped, then swooped down and engulfed Ori in another hug. Family. He wasn’t ready to see Nori right now, he was too overwhelmed, but he still needed family and to him, Bilbo was. Bilbo couldn’t stop the tears from flooding out of her eyes as she hugged Ori. Ori looked very concerned, hugging her back and blabbering worriedly.

“I’m so sorry, did I offend you?!? I didn’t mean to presume anything, but I’ve seen you as an older sister since the quest and we had discussed formally inviting you into the family! I thought Nori would have brought it up, oh no did I ruin everything! I’m so sorry, I’ll just-”

“Ori” Her voice was warbling as she looked the dwarf directly in the eyes. She must’ve looked a sight tears and snot running down her face. “I’d be honored to be your sister.”

“R-really?”

“Yes! And I’m going to kill Nori for keeping this from me! But first we need to get ourselves set up for the night!” Bilbo left to go grab more blankets and pillows from the various pieces of furniture. 

They both ended up settling down for the night on couches across from each other, bundled tightly in blankets with an alarm set to wake them up in the morning so Bilbo could drive Ori back to his dorm before school to prepare and get ready for the day.

As the two drifted off to sleep, Bilbo heard Ori say one last thing to her.

“Goodnight _Nana_.” She smiled. Bilbo didn’t know much khuzdul, but she had heard the word Nadad plenty of times and worked out it’s meaning. The company had used it when talking to their siblings, so Bilbo had rightly assumed that it meant brother. The word was almost similar, but slightly different, so Bilbo assumed that this was the khuzdul word for sister. Warmth filled her heart at the words and she took one last glance at the sleeping Ori muttering to him, before she too passed into the world of dreams.

“Goodnight _Nadad_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ori's been found or more accurately found them. How will Nori react? Who will be found next? Is Bilbo going to be adopted into the Ri family? What about Azog? So many questions! Hopefully there will be some answers in the next chapter!  
> Khuzdul Translations (courtesy of the Dwarrow Scholar's English to Neo-Khuzdul translator):  
> Nana- Sister  
> Nadad- Brother


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any characters and/or songs referenced belong to their respective owners. Any khuzdul will be italicized and translated at the end.

### Chapter 9

Bilbo woke up to a very loud alarm. She lifted her hand to turn off her alarm, only to find that not only was the clock not there, but the bedside table it normally sat on was gone as well. Bilbo really wasn't awake enough to deal with this, but cracked an eye open to deal with it anyway. She completely opened her eyes when she realized that she wasn't in her bed or her home. Rather, she was in one of the couches of her shop. The events of the night before came flooding back to her as she abruptly sat up. Bilbo looked over to the source of the alarm that had woken her only to see Ori reaching over to try to turn it off as Bilbo had. Unlike Bilbo, Ori didn't open his eyes as he did so, reaching further when he failed to reach the alarm to turn it off. In the end, Ori only succeeded in falling off of the couch onto the floor. Bilbo winced but was grateful that he'd managed to fall without hitting his head on the table that still held their empty mugs and a half-eaten plate of cookies. Bilbo got up stretching and offered Ori a hand off the floor which he took graciously despite the blush that covered his cheeks. Ori's hair was sticking up in every direction and he looked as if he could fall back asleep at any second. Bilbo let go of his hand and went to go fix them something to wake them up.

"Ori, how do you like your eggs? And coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?"

Bilbo heard a yawn before an actual response. "Umm... I'm fine with my eggs any way. And if it wouldn't be any trouble do you have any coffee?"

"Of course I do." Bilbo decided she was going to make one batch of scrambled eggs and bacon. She then began to brew Ori's coffee and made herself her usual cup of breakfast tea to start the day. It was nice to be cooking for Ori, refreshing. Though she cooked for herself and Simon each morning, this reminded her more of cooking for Frodo. This was cooking for a family. Bilbo's heart warmed at the thought. The Ri brothers considered her family. She was so distracted by the thought that she nearly burnt their bacon, but she managed to salvage both it and the eggs. She brought them out with Ori's mug of coffee and her own mug of tea.

"I didn't know what you liked in your coffee, so I brought out some sugar and there are milk and cream in the fridge." Ori nodded before standing up and walking to the fridge. He returned with some milk which he added to his coffee and stirred in with a spoonful of sugar. Ori then began drinking his coffee as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. Bilbo cleared her throat to draw his attention and then looked pointedly at the untouched plate of food Ori had in front of him. Taking one last gulp of his coffee before putting it down, Ori moved onto the food on his plate. He still ate with the table manners of a dwarf, but without the others to cheer him on his mess was more contained. Though Bilbo had woken up to the mess cleaned up after the dwarrow had feasted at her house, she still assumed it must have been a lot to clean up. This, on the other hand, would be no trouble at all.

When Ori had finally finished his breakfast, he grabbed his phone to check the time only to start laughing. Bilbo, curious as to what had him laughing gave him a curious look.

"She's going to kill me." With another imploring look from Bilbo sent his way, Ori elaborated. "My friend, Tami. She was supposed to pick me up from Symphony Orchestra last night and heard from the others I left early feeling sick. She checked my dorm; I wasn't there. She then managed to get a kid to spill that he'd seen me get into 'some lady's car'. Tami seems to be convinced I've been kidnapped. I'm going to text her real quick and let her know that I'm alive." Bilbo brought Ori's instrument out to the car while Ori texted Tami. Ori then came and joined her in the car. Bilbo handed over her phone.

"Type in the address of your dorm." Bilbo saw Ori glance at the ring on her finger before taking her phone. "I'm engaged," she found herself saying before thinking. "His name's Simon and he's really nice and I lo... I think I might love him." I think I might love him? Why did Bilbo have such difficulty saying that she loved him? She'd already given up on Thorin, she'd let him go; all the pain he'd caused, any romantic feelings he'd left in her. So what was holding her back? Bilbo wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to dwell on that now. After all, she had to get Ori to his dorm.

"Oh" was all Ori seemed to have to say about that as he took her phone. He typed in the address without a word. He spoke up when he was done looking Bilbo in the eye as he spoke. "You have to introduce him to all of us before you marry him, ok?"

Bilbo nodded without hesitation. She'd already planned on introducing him to the company when she found them. Well, maybe all of the company besides Thorin. And maybe Dwalin. He nearly fainted when proposing, she didn't know if he could withstand a meeting with some of the more intimidating members of the company. Then again, knowing the company they'd probably all insist on meeting him to see if he was worthy of her. Bilbo would just have to warn Simon ahead of time so he didn't pass out the second he saw them all. Maybe she could introduce him to someone friendly first, like Bofur, Bombur, or Ori. Bilbo would know what to do when the situation arose, she was certain of it.

She'd been lost in her thoughts as she drove and as a result, almost missed the turn onto the street of Ori's dorms. It was only Ori's loud "Turn here!" that caused her to turn instead of continuing forward. Bilbo began paying more attention to the road in front of her after that and, with the help of Ori and her trusty Google Maps, was able to drive right up to Ori's dorm building.

In front of the building stood a woman with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently. She had long fiery hair which went down to the middle of her back. She was tall and wore a pair of black glasses. The scowl on her face was rather impressive and she seemed to be staring right at Bilbo's car. Ori swallowed nervously in the passenger's seat and slowly got out of the car and grabbed his instrument. He moved like a man approaching a wild animal, stopping for just a second to speak to Bilbo before continuing on.

"I'll see you this afternoon Bilbo."

Bilbo tried to convey her sympathy to Ori with a smile and responded quietly. "I'll be here with Nori to pick you up at six. That is when your classes end for today, yes?"

Ori nodded his head, gave Bilbo one last glance and then slowly began the walk to his demise. The intense scowl was now directed straight at Ori and he seemed to stutter slightly in his steps before regaining his nerves. He finally called out to the woman.

"...Hello Tami. How are you doing today?"

Tami was silent for a minute before responding. "How am I doing. HOW am I DOING? WHY DON"T YOU TELL ME ORION? HOW AM I DOING, AFTER SPENDING A WHOLE NIGHT WORRYING FOR MY FRIEND ONLY TO FIND THAT HE JUST NEGLECTED TO TELL ME A FAMILY FRIEND HAD PICKED HIM UP."

Bilbo winced at her tone, taking this as a cue to leave. Sparing one last glance for Ori who was now shaking in his shoes, Bilbo began the short drive back to her house so she could prepare for the day.

Bilbo reached her house rather quickly for the traffic early in the morning was practically nonexistent. She unlocked the door as quietly as she could and then walked into her living room. There on the couch sat her fiance, Simon. He had a book in his lap which he seemed to be reading, To Kill A Mockingbird. A beautiful classic, in Bilbo's opinion at least. When the door had shut behind her, Simon had closed the book in his lap and turned to look at her as she entered. He looked slightly nervous but looked at her resolutely opening his mouth to speak.

"Where were you last night?" Bilbo knew that Simon didn't like confrontation and was slightly surprised. That didn't last for long though. "I don't mean that I need to know where you are all the time or anything, just like a note or a text or anything. I... I was just worried."

Bilbo was quick to reassure him. "No, no I understand, don't worry. I probably should have texted or something. It was just..." Bilbo wasn't ready to tell him about the company, not until she found them all at least so she needed a believable lie. "I was with Blaire. You know her son broke his arm. She needed help with the other two kids." Bilbo watched as Simon seemed to relax.

"Ok, just... let me know next time, ok?"

"Ok" Bilbo gave Simon a quick kiss on the cheek then went to prepare for her day at work. She'd have to call Blaire to let her know about the excuse.

After a shower, a change of clothes and one more kiss for Simon, Bilbo left for work. Bilbo made sure to call up Blaire as she drove. The phone didn't ring for long before there was an answer on the other side.

"Hi, Bilbo, what's up?" The children could be heard in the background of the call attempting to sing their hearts out to 'We Are Young' in the background.

"Hey Blaire, could you do me a favor?"

"Just a second, Bilbo." Blaire was gone for a second, during which Bilbo could hear something which sounded like quiet down being yelled at the kids. Suddenly the background noise was gone and Blaire was back. "What did you say, Bilbo?"

"Can you do me a favor and if Simon calls, tell him I was watching your kids last night?" Bilbo could almost picture Blaire scowling at the mention of Simon. Blaire had never liked the man for some odd reason, though she tried to get along with him for Bilbo's sake.

"Of course I can. Why do you need me to cover for you though?"

"An old family friend needed some help last night and I don't want to out their personal issues to Simon." Not exactly a lie, but not quite the whole truth. After all, Ori was an old friend and did need some help. She just didn't want to mention it, because she wanted to introduce the company all at once.

"It's no trouble at all. In fact, it's the least I can do after all the help you've given me with the kids." An argument seemed to be developing between said kids in the background and Blaire sighed into the phone. "I've got to go Bilbo. I'll bring the kids over to visit sometime this week."

"Thank you Ba-Blaire!" She'd almost called Blaire Bard. Bilbo hadn't figured out how to bring up the topic of a past life to her friend yet and didn't want her to have to deal with the stress of it along with her kid's broken arm. Bilbo planned to tell Blaire at a better time.

Bilbo hung up the call, reaching the shop just as she finished. Bilbo then texted Bombur, letting him know that they were opening at the regular time before getting out of the car and unlocking her shop door. This was going to be an interesting day.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

At around 3:30, Bilbo pulled Bombur aside. Nori was busy out front with some customers and Bilbo wanted to make sure he was occupied while she talked to Bombur.

"I need you to take Nori's car keys and leave without him." Bombur looked at her, most likely shocked at her request. "I have a surprise for him that requires me driving him there, so you taking the car would give me the perfect excuse to get him in the car. I'll even let you leave early to do it."

Bombur trusted Bilbo and didn't hesitate to agree with her request. So while Bilbo and Nori were closing up the shop early like usual, Bombur was taking Nori's keys from the jacket he'd left hanging in the breakroom. Bilbo made sure to keep Nori distracted herself by asking him to look for a certain book on the shelves as Bombur walked out the door and drove away.

Nori came back and looked out the window to see his car gone. He looked to Bilbo, immediately suspicious as his car just happened to leave while she had him looking for a book.

"Bilbo, where'd my car go? Did Bombur take it?" Bilbo tried to look as oblivious as possible, simply shrugging her shoulders before responding.

"Bombur said something about an emergency with John and needing to borrow your car. Don't worry, I told him I'd give you a ride home!" Nori looked at her cautiously. He had a very good intuition and probably suspected that something was up, but it was either accept Bilbo’s ride or walk back to his flat. The car ride to his flat from work was an hour long, so who knew how long it would take to walk back. The only logical choice was to take Bilbo’s offer for a ride. “Anyhow Nori, we can still brainstorm without Bombur’s presence, so let's continue!”

They spent longer than they normally would brainstorming, purposefully on Bilbo’s part. She needed to keep him there as long as she could so they wouldn’t be early to pick Ori up. Bilbo determined that she’d stalled enough when the clock read 5:35.

“Oh my, look at the time! We really need to be going, Nori!” Nori sat up from where he was leaning back on the couch looking relieved. He had clearly been waiting for those very words for quite a while and seemed quite relieved to be on his way out of the shop.

Bilbo took her time locking up and getting to the car, enduring the looks of impatience Nori was throwing her way. Finally, both Bilbo and Nori were sitting in the car.

“Nori,” Bilbo turned to Nori as she spoke. “My phone’s nearly dead,” A lie, but a necessary one. “So you’ll need to direct me to your flat from here ok?”

Nori gave her his typical cocky grin. “Without Google Maps, eh? The situation could be worse.” He winked at her before continuing. “You could have Thorin navigating.”

Bilbo snorted at that but knew that Nori was right. Thorin had managed to get lost twice in the Shire. Fíli had told her that while most dwarrow had stone-sense, for some dwarrow that was the only sense of direction they had. Thorin was supposed to be one of those cases. He was the type of person who’d end up in the Shire trying to head to Mordor.

And so, Bilbo began driving Nori ‘home’. She intentionally ‘missed’ a few turns, made a few ‘wrong ones’, and eventually ended up parked outside Ori’s building with Nori looking at her cross in the passenger’s seat.

“Here I was thinking Thorin was bad at directions. Thank Mahal you stopped, there is no way I’m letting you drive another inch. I’m taking over from here on out.”

Bilbo just rolled her eyes at Nori and then pointed out his window. Nori gave her a scalding glare, before turning to look where she was directing.

“I swear to Mahal, Bilbo if you are hoping to distract me with some-” Nori cut himself off with an inhale of breath. Nori had spotted him. The next second, Bilbo’s car door was flung open and Nori was running.

“ORI!”

Ori, who’d been talking with a classmate looked up at the shout of his name and froze where he stood. He then proceeded to drop his textbooks and bolt straight into the arms of his brother with his own shout of “NORI!”

Nori wrapped his arms around his brother as Bilbo got out of the car. Ori had his face buried in his brother’s shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around his brother’s torso. His body was shaking with what Bilbo could only assume were sobs. Nori was just as emotional, tears visibly streaming down his face as he held his brother with one arm around his shoulders and the other stroking the back of his hair in a motion that Bilbo bet was not only for the comfort of his brother. Nori pulled Ori’s face away from his shoulder long enough to bump foreheads with him, a typical sign of affection for those dwarrow saw as family.

Bilbo walked over to grab Ori’s abandoned textbooks and caught Nori’s eye as she did so. Nori let go of Ori, to Ori’s immense confusion, and walked over to her.

“You knew.” He accused, voice still full of the tears he’d been shedding just moments before.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Bilbo said anxiously. She then found herself engulfed in a hug from Nori. All the tension she had drained from her as she sank into the hug.

“Thank you _Nana_.” Oh, now she was crying too. Ori walked over and Nori pulled him into their hug. The three of them sat there for a second, teary-eyed. Then Bilbo withdrew from the hug and gestured to the car.

“So, should I drive you home now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally met Simon. Ori hasn't been killed by Tami for scaring her to death, which is good, and we have a tearful reunion between Ori and Nori. Now the only Ri left to find is Dori! But who will be found next? Will the whole company be found before Bilbo marries Simon?  
> Khuzdul Translations:  
> Nana- Sister


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any words will be italicized and translated at the end of the chapter.

### Chapter 10

The three of them packed all their stuff in Bilbo's car with a surprising amount of ease considering the fact that Nori refused to let go of Ori for any long period of time. Nori found himself continuously grabbing at Ori, just taking his hand, checking his pulse, meeting eyes with him, almost as if to prove to him that Ori really was here, that Ori really was alive. He was acting like Dori with how much he was fretting and he was aware of it, but Ori had been... They'd received Ori's journal from Moria and Nori had read it. Nori had read his brother's last moments, he'd had nightmares of his screams and fear and now here he was. It made sense that he wanted to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. That Ori was here and alive. It was one thing to hope to see Ori again. It was another to actually have his _nadad_ back.

Nori sat next to Ori in the back of the car after plugging in his address to Bilbo's unsurprisingly not dead phone. He couldn't keep his hands from fidgeting as his eyes flickered to Ori every few seconds. Now that the initial shock was out of the way, Nori had to try to deal with the emotions and the speaking and the questions and all the shit he wanted to put off, the stuff that made his wanderer's soul wish to run.

Nori could tell there was something different about this Ori though and wanted to make sure he got it right. Nori opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Ori.

"He and him" Nori shut his mouth again. He didn't know what to say which was rare for him. Normally Nori would be able to talk his way through any situation, but he had too many things to say. 

"The Olympics, huh?" Nori nodded his head mutely in response. "It almost makes sense that you were a gymnast." Ori kept talking to try and fill the void the silence was creating, but with each word spoken the tension between the brothers built up until Nori was debating whether or not he should just jump out of the car and run.

Suddenly the car stopped. Looking out the window, Nori realized that they had reached his apartment. Ori stopped talking as he looked up at the building. Bilbo turned around to face them both. She had a rather irritated expression on her face and it reminded Nori of Thorin when someone got on his bad side.

"I'm going to go inside and talk to Bombur. You two'" She gestured to Ori and Nori. "need to talk out whatever it is that you're freaking out about. As your newly declared sister, that is an order." Bilbo got out of the car and Nori watched in stunned silence as she locked the two of them in the car. "I'll come get you in a half hour." And with that she walked away.

The silence between the two of them lasted for just a few seconds before Ori began talking again and turned to look at Nori. "I don't really know what she's talking about but..." He trailed off and Nori realized why. He wasn't looking at Ori. The fear from earlier was still there. The fear of what had happened before, but he couldn't bring himself to meet Ori's eyes, not when he knew exactly what Bilbo was referring to. "Nori?"

Nori couldn't look at Ori as he heard the concern in his brother's voice. He seemed to be waiting for a response to the unspoken question between them, the question that brought a bittersweet note to what should have been a happy reunion between family.

"... You died, Ori." Nori choked on his words as he spoke them. His joy from earlier was gone. This was why he didn't want to deal with the emotional shit right now. He just wanted to pretend for a little while that it was all fine. That he was fine. Nori just wanted to ignore the fear and anger hiding beneath the joy of seeing his brother. "And you didn't just die you-" He took a breath. "you... you left." Nori finished lamely. He knew he had no right to talk about leaving, but…

Ori seemed to agree with him in that regard. "You have no right to talk about leaving." The coldness in his tone made Nori recoiled as if he'd been stuck. "Not with how many times you left Dori and me behind."

Nori felt his anger rise at those words. "I didn't have a choice, Ori." There was a fury behind his as he spoke. "We were starving, we needed money, not just for food. We needed money for your apprenticeship to Balin, to keep the house, to buy your supplies, to make sure we were all clothed, to make sure we had medicine if you or Dori got sick." He didn't include himself in that, he didn't get the money for his medicine. It was for his brothers.

"And you could have gotten a job for it." The argument was familiar, it was what Dori always told him. "And that argument doesn't work for the last time." The last time. When he'd left with Dwalin.

"FIRSTLY," Nori was yelling at this point. His emotions were too close to the surface for his liking. "DORI HAD A RESPECTABLE JOB. IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO PROVIDE FOR YOU TWO AND WE WOULD HAVE HAD TO PAY FOR AN APPRENTICESHIP FOR ME TO GET ANY WELL PAYING JOBS! MAKING SURE BOTH OF YOU WERE TAKING CARE OF WAS ALWAYS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HAVING A HOME, THAN HAVING HONOR!" Nori was trying to breath, but couldn't seem to pull enough air into his lungs. He was hyperventilating, he realized, but he continued on anyway. "SECONDLY DWALIN HAD JUST LOST HIS BROTHER AND NEEDED TO GET AWAY. THE FOOL HAD NO CLUE WHAT TO DO WITH ALL HIS ANGER AND GRIEF BESIDES BOTTLE IT UP UNTIL HE EITHER EXPLODED OR IMPLODED. NEITHER SCENARIO WAS IDEAL SO I TOOK HIM AWAY TO DISTRACT HIM AND GIVE HIM TIME TO SORT THROUGH ALL THE SHIT HE WAS GOING THROUGH." He was looking at Ori now and could see the rage he was feeling reflected in his eyes. "AND THIRDLY THIS ISN'T ABOUT HOW I LEFT. THIS IS ABOUT HOW YOU. LEFT. DORI. NOT ONLY DID YOU LEAVE HIM, BUT YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

"YOU'RE CRITICIZING ME FOR LEAVING DORI? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU LEFT DORI BEHIND?"

"I WAS FINE LEAVING YOU AND DORI BEHIND BECAUSE YOU HAD EACH OTHER!" There were those pesky tears. "AND NOT ONLY DID YOU LEAVE BEHIND DORI AND LEAVE WITH BALIN, BALIN WHO DORI NEEDED ALMOST AS MUCH AS YOU, YOU-" The anger faded from his voice as the tears began to flow. "... you died. And no matter what else happened when I was away, I always, always, made sure I came home alive." Nori's voice was hoarse from his shouting at that point. He looked at Ori through what were most certainly not tears. Nope, not tears. "And you didn't. You left us and left Dori a mess. You know that Dori was depressed when Bilbo visited him? And that I came home and learned about your death from Gimli. I watched as Dori found out and fell to his knees as if his whole world had shattered." Ori had been looking progressively guiltier as he spoke, but still responded.

"I couldn't stay there." He whispered. "Dori was smothering me. You were gone. Balin told me about his plan to leave for Moria. I leapt at the opportunity to get out. I couldn't stay at the place where..." He didn't have to say it. They both knew that the loss of Thorin and the princes was part of what drove him away. The princes had been his friends after all.

"I know." Nori said hollowly. The fight had drained out of him. "I know you had to get away. I just..." The thought was there. The dreadful thought which was eating him up inside. If I hadn't left…

"No!" It was then that Nori realized he'd voiced his thought. "No, Nori, it wasn't your fault." He wouldn't look at Ori.

"Nori, look at me, it wasn't your fault." It took Ori grabbing him for their eyes to meet.

"If I'd stayed or taken you with me or gone with you..."

"If you went with me, you'd have died too and Dori would have been left completely alone. Same as if you'd taken me with you. And you couldn't have stayed, Dwalin needed you."

There was quiet as the brothers looked at each other and then finally Nori opened up his arms.

Ori practically flew into his brother's embrace. Nori held his brother tight and began humming an old Khuzdul lullaby. They were both crying at that point. Damn tears. 

The door was suddenly pulled open and the two brothers both jumped in shock at the noise.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt” came the sheepish voice of Bilbo Baggins. “I just figured I’d locked you in here long enough and you’d sort yourselves out.”

Nori cleared his throat. “Right, Ori, let me show you my flat and you can see Bombur again too.”

“Right.” Ori said, wiping his eyes hastily before getting out of the car. Nori too got out and then led Ori into his flat.

He watched as his brother was engulfed in yet another embrace, this time coming from Bombur. Nori was still slightly rattled from the emotional torrent he’d gone through in Bilbo’s car. What he needed right now was a nap and some good Lady Gaga music. And Dwalin. Dwalin too. Bombur decided to cook them some dinner. Bilbo texted her fiance, letting him know that she wasn’t going to be home for dinner. Nori and Ori took the time before the meal was ready to sit and talk about their lives here with the others. Nori found out that Bilbo’s name here was actually Billie, but her middle name was Bonnie, so her friends gave her the nickname Bilbo. Ori had chosen the name Orion for himself. Bombur’s name here was David Bowie to the amusement of the group. Nori found out that Ori was a sophomore in college and was majoring in journalism. It made sense as Ori had been the Scribe of the company. They continued talking more about their lives here as they ate the dinner Bombur had prepared for them. Once they were done with their food, they moved onto more important matters. 

Ori sat down with a notepad and pen, taking notes on their conversation.

“So we have found four of the company. That means that we have ten left to find. Dwalin, Balin, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Dori, Fíli, Kíli, and Thorin. So where are they most likely to be.”

“Well” Nori thought for a second before continuing on. “All of the company we’ve found so far have been doing something related to our first lives. Bombur was running a pub, he was still a chef like before. I was a thief up until I began training for the Olympics. Ori was a student in Journalism, like being a scribe. Bilbo was running a place like Bag End. So, the real question is, what could the others be doing in this world.”

Bilbo seemed to consider this for a second. “Balin could be doing something in politics or teaching. He was the one who taught the princes and Ori, but he was also Thorin’s advisor. Dwalin… Dwalin could be a bodyguard or security somewhere? He certainly has the strength for it. Óin’s definitely doing something in the medical field. Glóin…”

“Glóin could be an accountant or banker.” Bombur cut in “He was the one on the Quest to deal with the finances. Bofur and Bifur could be toymakers here too, miners isn’t likely. Though there is the possibility that Bofur could be doing something with his singing and Bifur… would Bifur still have his injury here or not?” That made the group pause. They hadn’t considered the differences their new lives could cause the others. “If Bifur does still have his injury, would he still only be able to speak Khuzdul?” The look on Bombur’s face was one of great anxiety. If Bifur did still have his injury and could only speak Khuzdul, no one out there would be able to understand what Bifur was saying. He’d be completely alone and unable to communicate with anyone. Nori watched as Bilbo put a hand on Bombur’s shoulder.

“Bombur, we will find him and Bofur.” She spoke with such certainty that all Bombur could do was nod in agreement.

Ori picked up the conversation from where they’d left off. “Dori is probably running a tea shop like Bilbo or a tailor. The princes…”

Nori continued. “The princes are younger than Ori, so they’re both probably still in school. Probably seniors in high school or freshmen in college. And Thorin…”

“Maybe a CEO or a blacksmith?” Bilbo mused aloud. There were nods from around the table. “Their names are probably similar to their old names as well. I mean, I’m still Bilbo, Ori’s still Ori, Nori’s called North here which isn’t that big a change, and while Bombur’s first name isn’t similar, his nickname… wasn’t that Bifur’s nickname for Bofur?”

Nori smirked. “Yes it was. Stealing your brother’s nickname, are you Bombur?”

“Like you have room to talk about stealing.”

Nori made a rather exaggerated face of shock as his own brother joined in this betrayal.

“Bombur, was an amazing burn. Like dragon fire. Nori, do you need some ice or some aloe?”

Bilbo seemed to be trying to hold back laughter as Nori experienced the greatest betrayal of his life.

“Ori, you’d turn on me, your own flesh and blood.” That was enough to push Bilbo over the edge as she burst out in uncontrolled laughter. She was clutching her stomach and seemed to be having a difficult time staying in her seat. Her laughter only increased when she saw the expression of mock hurt Nori was donning.

“Not you too Bilbo. Is no one on my side?”

“Maybe” Bilbo wheezed. “If it weren’t so accurate… I’d side with you, but-” Bilbo was cut off by her own laughter once more. At this point Bombur and Ori had joined in and Nori was left sitting there pouting as his friends laughed at his expense. Inside he was smiling at the joy he was seeing on his friends faces. He hadn’t seen such joy from them since that fateful night at Bag End where they feasted. Well, all except for Bilbo of course. He’d only seen such a look on the Hobbit’s face at Rivendell in the library.

When the three finally began to calm down again, Nori proceeded with the conversation. “We also have to consider the fact that they might not all be males now. After all” Nori noticed Ori fidgeting in his seat at this line of conversation. He was clearly still subconscious about himself. “Bilbo is a female here. Who’s to say none of the others are females?”

Bilbo spoke up at this point. “Bard’s a female as well. Speaking of Bard, there’s no telling who else from Middle Earth has been brought over. We know for certain about Bard, you guys, and..” Bilbo took a sharp inhale of oxygen and her eyes widened as if she’d had a revelation.

“Bilbo, what is it?” said Ori nervously, immediately noticing the change in the Hobbit. It seemed to set him on edge, but it also peaked his curiosity.

Bilbo was quiet when she spoke again. “Bombur, what were the names of the people that threw you into the river?’

Ori’s squeak of “What?” was ignored as the other two look at Bombur for the answer. He seemed to take a second to think about it before responding.

“Will, Bert, and Tom.” Bilbo seemed to freeze at his words and a new tension that hadn’t been present before entered the room as Bilbo’s face turned pale. She seemed to zone out for a second, lost in her own thoughts. Nori hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little shake.

“Bilbo” Bilbo seemed to snap out of whatever trance she’d been in at the movement and raised her eyes to look at Nori. “What’s wrong?”

“Will, Bert, and Tom. They’re the trolls.”

“What?” Ori squeaked once again.

“They’re the trolls from Trollshaws. You know, ‘Tom get me filleting knife’ and parasites trolls. The ‘make them into jelly’ trolls. They’re here. And if they’re here…”

“Then who else has been brought back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nori and Ori had a much needed talk and strategy is being discussed. There are four of the company down, ten to go. How will they find the others? Who will they find next? Who else has returned?  
> Khuzdul translations:  
> Nadad - Brother


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember what happened in Chapter 10, I recommend rereading that before this chapter. Part of it continues right where chapter 10 left off.

### Chapter 11

He sighed as he looked at the never-ending pile of papers on his desk. He had been the one to ask them to write thorough essays, but he'd have to remind his students that thorough didn't always mean twelve page essays. He was glad that he was getting a head start on all these papers. It would give him time to help the students later with that creative project the drama teacher had suggested they collaborate on. Where she came up with the idea to have the students make a musical out of political systems, he would never know. He was certain it would be interesting though, if only from the glimpse he saw of the group working on monarchies. They were planning their own bloody and gory version of the French Revolution complete with 'beheadings'. Grabbing his favorite red pen, he set to work. He hoped to get through the first few essays before his morning lecture.

...Or that was what he had said about an hour ago. Now he was sitting in the lecture hall with one of his classes. The class had the rest of the period to finish the very essays he was currently grading for his other class. He made sure to stress with this class that he wanted through essays that weren’t twelve pages long. He'd been halfway through one of his student's essays when he'd just given up. This student had no clue how to sufficiently argue and support a single view. It seemed as he hopped from point to point, some supporting one viewpoint, some another. He just hoped not everyone had essays this bad and this long. Anymore fifteen page essays like this and he might just make them all rewrite it.

One by one the students in his class dropped their essays off the 'to be graded' file cabinet he had set up. They then signed up for the different systems of government for their combined class project. He waited until all his students had done this and left before he began packing up his papers.

A knock on the door to the lecture hall could be heard, but he didn't bother to look up as he shouted to whoever was at the entrance. "Come in!" He shouted as he continued to pack.

There was a brief moment when nothing but the rustling of his papers could be heard. Then there were footsteps walking up to him. When he'd finally finished packing all his papers, he turned to the newcomer. It was the drama teacher, Ms.R. Her real last name was difficult to pronounce, so no one really tried. She had her brown hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. She wore a pair of round spectacles and a brown woolen cardigan around her shoulders, despite the fact it was summer.

“Hello Ms.R, what can I do for you.”

“Please, just call me Raina. We are both teachers, after all.”

“Very well Raina. Are you here to discuss the collaborative project our classes will be doing?”

“Yes, in fact it is, along with some other things.”

“Other things?” He asked curiously. He and Ms.R- um Raina, had never really spoken about much else besides their classes, so what else she could want to talk about was beyond him. Unless, of course, she wanted to start talking about her pet rabbits. She talked to everyone about them and never seemed to have told enough stories about her rabbits.

“Ah, yes, well, I heard from one of our mutual colleagues that you were getting frustrated with your students and that you needed a place to let your anger out. I have a friend named Theo who is running anger management classes for those who bottle up their rage and just need an outlet to release it.” She pulled what looked to be a business card from her purse. “This has the address and meeting times on it. The sessions are every Saturday from 1-3 and you don’t have to go to every one. It’s only 15 pounds a session.”

He was speechless. What one of his coworkers had been spreading rumors that he had anger management issues. Before he could manage to ask Raina that very question, another knock was heard from the doorway.

“Come in!” Yelled Raina, mimicking his earlier actions. In walked a student.

The lad seemed nervous and was holding what looked to be an essay in his hands. He looked hesitantly between the two teachers and seemed stumped as to what he should say. Raina seemed to get the message though. Turning back to him, she gave him the business card and began to walk away. “Seems as if you have a student to deal with. Consider my offer, ok? I know the guy who runs it so I could get you a discount and the first class is free either way. I’ll talk with you about the project later.”

With that she was gone, leaving just him and the student. It wasn’t one of his students, that much was certain. If it was he would have recognized him. The student cleared his throat and then spoke.

"My name is Ori and I know that I'm not in any of your classes, but my friend recommended that I get your help translating this text for my history class. She said that you might be able to read the language?"

He sighed. He got more requests for translations than actual help in class these days, since the fact that he'd travelled around the world had gotten out. Well, this didn't mean that he wouldn't help the student.

"Of course, laddie." He said taking the packet as it was offered to him. He quickly reached into his pack to grab his spectacles, putting them on and giving the first page a quick once over.

He recognized the language and moved on to helping Ori translate it. "Now you see Ori this is written in Tengwar Sindarin and though I do wonder why you want to read those leaf-eaters' language, it's not too hard to translate."

"... Balin?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The Day Before_

Ori and all the others froze at the implication of Bilbo's words. What was the chance that the trolls attacking Bombur was a coincidence? Ori didn't think the chances were great. If the trolls had come back, had the goblins or the orcs or Mahal forbid, the elves? And were they targets? How many people that returned would want vengeance? Were they in danger?

"We have to find the others, fast." Nori gave voice to the fears in his head. The others were alone and unaware of their pasts, they could be targeted.

"You're right we don't have time to waste. So who should be the easiest to find?"

Ori hesitated. He had an idea, but he might be wrong... Nori noticed of course and spoke up at once. "Do you have an idea Ori?" The others turned to look at him and spoke up.

"Well, Tami was talking about one of her teachers. He had a white beard and hair and taught political science and spoke a lot of languages and-"

"Ori" Nori interrupted.  "you're rambling. Get to the point."

"... he calls everyone laddie." Ori finished. "The point is he sounds a lot like Balin."

“... There’s just no way is there? It’d be too much of a coincidence, right?”

Ori thought on it for a second before responding. “There are over 7 billion people on this planet. What are the chances of finding Nori, Bilbo, Bard, the three trolls, and me in the first place? Logically speaking the odds weren’t in Bombur’s favor to even find Nori. So, is it really so much of a stretch to think that Balin’s here? And, even if it’s not Balin, it couldn’t hurt to check, right?”

Bilbo nodded immediately. “Right. So, how do we verify that it’s Balin?”

“I was thinking, that we could ask him to translate something in Khuzdul or Sindarin and if he doesn’t understand it then there’s no issue, right? If he does then maybe…” It was worth a shot.

“... So what are you planning on writing?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"What is it, laddie?" He responded, then froze. Balin. That wasn't his name. Or was it? And this language. He hadn't seen it on his travels around the world. So where had he seen it? He sat down in his chair as the torrent of memories from his old life came back. Erebor both before and after the mountain. Thorin’s demise as well as the lads. The quest and reclaiming Moria. Being a lord and falling to an Orcish arrow. When he finally got his voice back, the first thing Balin did was ask a question.

“What of Moria?”

A brief pause before Ori answered. “It fell.”

The words were like a blow. The kingdom Balin had fought so hard to win back and protect had fallen back into the hands of Orcs, of those who stole it in the first place. The thought that his kingdom had gone made him feel sick.

He spoke his next thought aloud as well. “If we are back laddie-”

“Then who else is back?” Ori finished. “So far there’s Bilbo, Nori, Bombur, Bard, the three trolls, and us.”

“The trolls?”

“The ones from Trollshaws on the quest.”

“Right.”

The moment of silence was brief before Balin spoke up again.

“Ori, is this Bilbo’s contract in Sindarin?”

“Yes, yes it is. It was Bilbo’s idea actually, she thought the more familiar things the better.”

“She?”

“Ah, yes, well, Bilbo’s a dam here.”

“Are any of the others…”

“No, no, just Bilbo.”

Neither of them really seemed to know what to say. The teacher and pupil pair who’d had many lessons together, Balin teaching Ori as he grew into his job as a scribe, suddenly found themselves without words. Balin cleared his throat.

“Right then, I’m assuming we have somewhere we can meet the others.”

“Ah, yes!” Ori exclaimed. Balin shook his head as the boy grabbed the packet from his desk and returned it to his backpack. Balin grabbed his own bag, standing up and turning to Ori.

“I’ll drive us lad, if you’ll just give me the address.”

And so, Balin and Ori found themselves driving to the tea shop, approximately an hour before closing. Balin didn’t know how he was feeling about seeing the others. He supposed he should feel excited, but all he could seem to think of was the people he wouldn’t see. They hadn’t found Dwalin, Thorin, or the lads. Or his other cousins for that matter. And they hadn’t found… well he supposed Dori wouldn’t want to see him either way.

It wasn’t hard to figure out which building was the tea shop. Why, it was as if Bag End had been reborn like they had. Balin was led inside by an eager Ori. Although the hours posted for the shop said it closed at 5, when they arrived at 4:30 the shop seemed to already be closed. The only inhabitants of the room were those Ori had listed. They seemed to be conversing amongst themselves, sitting around a coffee table with a laptop in the center. A cup of tea was sitting in front of each of them. Balin didn’t even have to ask what type of tea it was. Chamomile, a voice whispered in his head. Dori’s favorite. His focus was drawn swiftly to the bookshelves that covered the other half of the room. He made his way over to them promptly, grabbing the spine of one of them to take a look. Balin was so engaged with his examination of Bilbo’s bookcases, that he failed to notice the silence that had fallen across the group. It was almost as if he’d forgotten their presence entirely, that is until Bilbo tapped him on the arm. Balin looked up from the book to see a cup of tea held out to him.

Bilbo smiled. “Chamomile?”

“If you don’t mind Mistress Baggins.”

Bilbo’s laughter was like the jingling of bells, light and delicate. “I told you ages ago to call me Bilbo, Master Balin.”

Balin smiled “Aye lassie, but only if you return to calling me Balin.” He was then promptly ambushed by Bilbo as she hugged him by jumping into him, nearly knocking him to the ground. He chuckled as the lass tried to squeeze the life from him. “Aye, I missed you too lass.” Balin looked up to the other two company members in the room. He met eyes with Bombur, nodding his head and then turned to do the same to Nori, only to find that he’d vanished.

Balin looked around for his friend, after he was released from Bilbo’s hold. When he couldn’t seem to find Nori, he turned to his brother. “Where’s Nori?” He inquired.

Ori fidgeted from foot to foot as he gestured out the door. Balin was curious as to Nori’s leaving, so he found himself following after the russet haired male. Nori was flipping one of his knives, staring at it as the light glinted off of the blade. He seemed lost to his own thoughts, but caught his knife firmly in hand as Balin approached him. When he looked at Balin there was an anger in his gaze that made Balin stop short before continuing on.

“Nori.” Balin said continuing his hesitant approach towards his friend. That was all Balin got to say before he was met with a fist to the face. He most certainly had not been expecting that and staggered away from Nori with the blow.

“I should be killing you, Balin son of Fundin, for leading my youngest brother to his death, abandoning Dwalin to his grief, and leaving Dori behind as you took away not only his brother, but his chance at happiness.” The words were spoken in a cold clipped tone that had Balin flinching. Each accusation was like a knife driven into him. Nori wasn’t done though. “If it were up to me, you would be dead, but fortunately for you, even with all the pain and sorrow you brought them, the people I care about still love you. But let me make myself clear Balin. You have already made a mistake this time around. You didn’t even bother to ask Ori what happened to him. If you had, you would have known that Ori was the last in your kingdom,” Nori sneered as he said the word, “to die. He died at your grave cornered and trapped listening to the drums of the enemy before he was given the merciful release of death.” Balin’s guilt grew at each word Nori spoke. He’d led Ori to such a gruesome end.

“You make another mistake with another person I care about and no one will stop me from ending your life. The man I once would have called brother died with Thorin as far as I’m concerned.” There was pain in Nori’s eyes at this statement. “This is your only warning.”

Nori went to move pass Balin back into the tea shop, but Balin was able to catch his arm before he passed. “The man you would have called kin is not dead.” Balin said after a pause.

“Then prove it to me.” And with that Nori continued on into the tea shop.

Balin stood out there on his own for a moment, considering what Nori had said to him. He was right on many accounts, or at least Balin thought he was.

The company had become a family and Balin had left them, using his grief as an excuse to pursue his own ambitions. He’d left his flesh-and-blood brother and his shield brothers behind, all aside from Ori and Óin who’d wanted to escape as he had. And even as he’d begun the journey to Moria, as a voice inside of him longed for the comforts of his company. He missed his brother’s sweet tooth, Nori’s thieving ways, Bombur’s cooking, Bifur’s carvings, Bofur’s jokes, Glóin’s stories of his family, and Dori’s tea and, well, everything. But he didn’t turn back because he knew it wouldn’t be the same. Not without the lads’ pranks or Thorin’s constant brooding or Bilbo’s ability to give them hope. Still, Nori was right. He had no excuse, Dori had tried to help him through his grief and he’d left Dori. Balin had a lot to atone for and he was going to make it up to the company. He was going to prove to Nori that the man he’d once called brother was still here. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week! I was sick, but now I am back, healthy and ready to continue! So, adding Balin to the list we have met five of the company. What did you think of Ms.R? And Nori threatening Balin? Well, those he cares about come first and Balin has hurt too many of those people for Nori to be happy with him. Balin plans on making ammends though, even as they search for the rest of the company. Nine more company members to go! Who will be found next?


	12. Chapter 12

### Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since they'd found Balin. Two weeks with no sign of the others and everyone was affected by the waiting. Nori, Bombur, and Bilbo still spent an hour each day at the shop, but Balin and Ori were too busy with school to come by every day. Bombur was seriously beginning to stress and if Ori wasn't around, you didn't want to be near Nori. He was obviously very anxious to find his brother and Dwalin and could be found at any given moment flicking his knives in and out of his sleeves. He still glared at Balin like he was trying to telepathically set him on fire, at least when Ori wasn't near. Even Bilbo was affected by the waiting, threatening to stab Nori with his knives if he kept playing with them. Finally, it seemed as if Balin had had enough with the waiting. He invited the whole group over to his house for dinner. Bilbo was the first to arrive with Ori in tow. Balin's house wasn't as nice as Bag End, but it was nicer than some and he had enough room at his table to fit the five of them. Nori and Bombur arrived together. When they entered Balin's house, Bombur immediately ran off in the direction the smell of food wafted from. Nori was more cautious as he entered, cataloging all the objects in the entranceway for value.

Balin was already sitting at a table with Ori when Nori finally moved on from the entranceway. Bilbo and Bombur had taken over the kitchen rather quickly, kicking out Balin from where he had been attempting to cook for the group. Balin and Ori seemed to be discussing Ori's plans for the future. Nori had no issue inserting himself into this conversation, shooting Balin a glare behind Ori's back.

Conversation between the three of them was tense until Bilbo and Bombur came in with the food. Ori seemed relieved that the conversation was over, sending grateful looks to Bilbo and Bombur as they walked in carrying plates of food with them. Dinner was a mostly silent affair, extremely odd for dwarrow. Finally, once they'd finished the food in front of them, the real reason for meeting there came to life.

"I have something to show you" started Balin, standing from his seat. The others moved to stand with him, but he waved them off. "I just have something to go get." And with that Balin exited the room returning after just a few minutes with papers in one hand and, in the other, a very familiar sight. In Balin's hand was Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. He placed it in the middle of the table.

"I found this the other day at a flea market and purchased it right way. That's not all though." Next Balin placed the papers in his other hand on the table. Spreading them out, he pointed to a picture on the far right. "Does this person look familiar to you?" It was a very familiar redhead with an arm around a woman. The woman had brown hair and spectacles. The redhead had a nice beard and was slightly shorter than the woman he was with. His eyes held a fierce fire in them. Nori could only think of one person who fit that description.

"This is my coworker's friend, Gavin. He goes to anger management classes with her."

"Glóin." It wasn't a question. That was Glóin.

"Yes, so it looks like we have some anger management classes to attend."

A look was shared amongst the group. Sending dwarrow to anger management classes. That could be interesting.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They ended up carpooling to get to the classes. Nori drove his two siblings and Bombur went with Balin. The lessons weren't too far from the shop, so they all met up there before driving over.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"We've found Oakenshield." a voice said over the phone to Azog. He smiled.

"Send the trolls. This is their chance to redeem themselves. I don't need Oakenshield alive. I just need his head. That shouldn't be to hard for them."

"Of course."

"And Bolg?"

"Yes?"

"You know what to do if they fail."

"Of course."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When they walked through the door of the building the anger management classes were held, they were greeted by a few people sitting in the lobby of the building. One of these people was the brown haired woman from the photo Balin had shown them the previous day.

She immediately engulfed Balin in a hug. Balin hugged her back hesitantly. "It's good to see you too Raina."

Raina released him, a smile on her face. "Professor Banner! It is so good to see you! I'm glad you took my advice."

He cleared his throat. "Yes, and I even brought some friends with me. This is Bo, Bilbo, Ori, and North." Balin gestured to each person as he said their name.

Raina's eyes lit up with recognition. "You're the student who came to visit Professor Banner the other day when I was telling him about this class, yes?"

"Y-yes." Ori seemed to be surprised to be recognized. Balin jumped in not a second later.

"Ori evidently heard the same rumor about my issues as you and was wondering if I had any anger management classes I could recommend for him. So, I brought him with me to the class you'd told me about."

"Of course, that makes perfect sense!" Raina said, smiling all the more brightly. "Since you've had the grace to introduce me to your friends, let me introduce you to my friend. Gavin!" She yelled, waving over the redhead from the photo, the reason they were there. Gavin came over after a second.

"Gavin, this was the friend from school I was telling you about, Balin. These are his friends, Bo, Ori, Bilbo, and North."

Gavin nodded his head in greeting as Raina continued to ramble on. "Gavin's actually my accountant. He's the only reason I even found out about these classes.”

“Oh really?” Balin said, obviously trying to sound intrigued as Raina started to drag the poor man unwillingly into conversation. Gavin looked even more uncomfortable just standing there as the two of them talked. Nori figured it couldn’t hurt to start a conversation with him.

“So, have any family?”

Gavin seemed startled by the sudden question. “No.”

Raina looked over from her conversation. “Actually, that’s part of the reason he’s at these classes. He met the love of his live while drunk and doesn’t remember her name. It makes him rather angry.”

Gavin looked at Raina like he wanted to strangle her. “Raina. Don’t just go telling my life story to strangers.”

“But they aren’t strangers are they? You know their names and they’re at these classes too. They obviously have some reason to be here.”

“Was her name Elsba?” Nori spoke up again and Gavin froze. The others were shooting Nori looks, but Nori focused on Gavin. He recognized the look in his eyes as the one he’d had in his own when he’d remembered. Suddenly Gavin looked back up at him.

“Nori? What’s going-”

“Alright, who left an umbrella last week?” A voice interrupted Glóin (who most certainly was Glóin now).

“Ah,” Raina exclaimed raising her hand. “That would be me, Theo.”

“Raina, it wasn’t even raining last week.”

“I like to be prepared.”

The group was frozen in shock. They had been expecting Glóin. They hadn’t been expecting this.

“All right guys, let me just unlock the door and we can start the lesson.”

Theo walked past the others to a door on the far side of the room, unlocking it and opening it up to the group.

“Alright everyone head on in and we can get started.”

The others started walking. Those of the company remained frozen in shock, until Raina grabbed ahold of Glóin and Balin. Dragging them each along by a hand she called over her shoulder to get the others to move.

“Come on guys, we don’t have all day.”

That woke the others from their frozen stupor and they quickly hurried after Balin, Glóin, and Raina. Theo shut the door behind them, not locking it but closing it in order to give them privacy.

“Take your seats. New people, we have chairs in the back closet that you can grab.” Glóin and Raina went to help the others before sitting down in their already prepared chairs. Glóin seemed to be handling his past life well all things considered. He just continued to do what Gavin would do. He didn’t want the others to think he was having some sort of break down by bringing up a past life out of nowhere.

Nori quickly grabbed a seat between Ori and Bilbo,trying to organize his thoughts like every other member of the company in the room. They were all staring at Theo, with his piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. Eyes they knew so well that caused every member of the company to lose their ability to think any thoughts but one. _**Thorin**. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nori was going to stab his eyes out with his knives. Or knife Thorin. One of the two. It didn’t matter that this was the reincarnation of his king. If Nori had to sit through another minute of this sharing emotions and counting to ten and taking deep breaths bullshit, someone was going to die. Suddenly questions were being directed at him of all people.

“North.”

“Yes?” Nori said trying to sound polite and not murderous.

“Why are you here with us today?”

“Well.” Time to come up with some sob story to get these people off his back. The only reason everyone was still arrive was the fact that murder was illegal and his _nadad_ and _nana_ were in the room. Then again, after what Thorin did to Bilbo, maybe they wouldn’t mind Nori killing him? It would just take the flick of a wrist.

Suddenly Ori was grabbing his arm and giving him his normal concerned look. Right. Answer Thorin’s question, don’t kill anyone there. Not too hard.

“I’ve been some issues keeping calm. I yelled at my brother the other day. I punched a guy who lost my trust.” Shit, that wasn’t a lie. Nori hadn’t meant to actually say the truth, but with Thorin staring right at you with his piercing blue eyes… well, yeah.

“Would you like to talk about it with the group?”

“No.” Nori answered immediately. Nope. That wasn’t going to happen.

Another piercing look from Thorin and then suddenly the attention was shifted from him to Ori.

“What about you Ori, why are you here?”

“I, um…” Ori trailed off nervously looking to Nori. Nori sent his brother a quick cocky grin to encourage him and bumped into him lightly. Ori smiled looking past him to Bilbo who sent an encouraging smile his direction as well. “... I’m partially here to support my brother, but… I’m also here because I yelled at him.” Thorin looked between Ori and Nori. “So you’re both here because you had an argument with each other?”

“Yes.” answered Nori and Ori simultaneously. Thorin raised an eye, but said nothing more turning to Bilbo next. Before Thorin could even ask the question Bilbo was answering.

“I’m engaged and am trying to find it in me to forgive my ex and stay friends with him so I can go into my wedding with this new person not regretting anything. It’s hard to listen to what he has to say when I keep getting angry and yelling at him instead of letting him speak.” Thorin nodded once at that before moving on to Bombur.

“Bo?”

“I’m trying to support my cousin. He’s going through a rough patch and needs someone calm to help him. He needs me and my brother to not get angry at others who don’t understand him. My brother’s already good at that. Me, not so much.”

“And I’m trying to not throw all my ungraded papers into the fireplace.” Came Balin’s voice from Bombur’s right.

Thorin gave the people around him one more piercing look before continuing on.

“Alright, anyone who’s been here before please find a newbie and explain the idea of the journal to them.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was finally over. They were being sent on their way with a journal in hand and homework to complete before the next lesson. Balin grabbed Glóin leading him over to his car where they all gathered. Finally the most unexpected thing happened. Bilbo burst out laughing.

The others stared at her as if she’d lost her mind. She had to hold onto Ori to keep from falling over she was laughing so hard. Finally she spoke through her laughter.

“Thorin… an anger management teacher….” She burst into another fit of laughter and was quickly joined by the others as they processed the information she was sharing with them. Not a single one of them had imagined Thorin Oakenshield, the Thorin who’d charged through flames in order to engage his enemy in combat to the death, as the type of person to teach other people how to deal with their anger healthily.

And so, Raina and Theo walked out of the building side by side to be greeted with the sight of the entire company laughing so hard they could barely stand up. Glóin was the first one to notice them and quickly straightened up, nudging Bombur with his foot and getting the others attention in the process. They all quickly followed his lead, straightening up. Bilbo seemed to be having trouble meeting Thorin’s eyes, so Nori quickly and subtly put himself between the two.

Balin cleared his throat before speaking up. “Hello laddie, that was a great class.” Thorin raised an eyebrow at the group as if asking if he wanted to know. “Actually,” Balin was coming up with things off the top of his head, improvising as he went. Moving by the others, Balin quickly unlocked the trunk of his car gesturing for Raina and Thorin to come over. “I have something that you might find interesting, laddie.” was all the explanation he gave Thorin.

Before Thorin could move, however Nori took a quick picture of him on his phone. He would need this later for blackmail. The tunic and pants that Thorin was wearing looked like something an elf would wear. It was perfect blackmail material. If he ever tried to hurt Bilbo again, he would find all of his friends and family receiving copies of this picture.

By then Thorin was walking over to Balin’s trunk, curiosity visible in his eyes. Inside lay something wrapped in a large blanket. He looked over to Balin skeptically.

“Go on.” He was prompted. “Open it.” And so he did.

In the blanket was Orcrist, in all its glory. Nori watched as Thorin stared at it seemingly transfixed by the beautiful blade. He grabbed the hilt, bringing the blade forth out of the car. It was right. He looked like Thorin once more. He looked at Balin as he held the sword aloft.

Balin bowed low and gestured for the others to do the same. Thorin looked confused, conflicted. Then Balin spoke. “My king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an eventful chapter! Two of the company in one trip found, Orcrist being at Balin's home, Azog knowing where Thorin is... things are getting interesting. How are Glóin and Thorin taking their reincarnation? What will happen with the trolls? How will the rest of the company be found and who will be found next? 7 of the company down and 7 more to go!  
> Khuzdul:  
> Nadad - Brother  
> Nana - Sister  
> Note: Elsba is the totally fictional name I have given to Glóin's wife. All credit to the name goes to the dwarrow scholar's list of female dwarf outer names.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Khuzdul used will be italisized and translated at the end.

### Chapter 13

Bilbo found herself hoping he wouldn't remember. It was a cowardly thing to think, and she knew it, but Theo was nice. He wasn't angry. Theo hadn't broken her heart. Bilbo knew that she'd forgiven Thorin, but telling him she didn't love him anymore. Facing him and telling him she'd moved on. That was completely different from saying it to herself.

None of the others were able to bow to Thorin. A flash of recognition and the next second he was bowing back to Balin. The lighter tone he'd used as Theo that had seemed to be full of laughter was gone. This was the voice of a king.

"Balin, you never need to bow to me." Bilbo really didn't want to deal with this. She sent a panicked look Nori's direction. He met her gaze, giving her a slight nod that made her relax immensely. Nori wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was her brother and he'd back her up. As would Ori, Bilbo added as she saw Nori and Ori exchange a look.

Balin rose from his bow and Thorin's familiar piercing Durin blue eyes looked from face to face at the people around him until his eyes caught Bilbo's. They both seemed to stop breathing as their eyes met. Bilbo was trapped under his gaze, entranced despite the overwhelming urge to run. His eyes had taken on a pained expression, a look filled with so much regret and longing. Thorin reached up a hand as if calming a wild animal and took a step towards her. Bilbo felt herself tensing and wrenched her gaze from his beautiful, terrible eyes. The eyes that had once haunted her dreams. The eyes that had once made her feel loved now brought her nothing but panic.

"Bilbo-" And suddenly her brothers were there. Ori had an arm around her shoulders and Nori had positioned himself between her and Thorin. Before Thorin could say anything else, her brother was speaking. Surprisingly not Nori, but Ori.

"T-The last time you saw Bilbo was dying on a battlefield after trying to throw her off the ramparts. You have a lot of apologizing to do and she might need some time before she is willing to deal with all this. If you do not give our _Nana_ the time she requires, Nori and I will make sure you never speak to her again. Is that c-clear?" Ori's voice had waived once or twice, but one didn't have to listen hard to hear the determination in it. He squeezed Bilbo's shoulder as he spoke and she all but melted into him.

During Ori's speech, Nori had pulled out one of his knives and was flipping it between his hands, acting perfectly calm. Thorin's face was one of complete and total shock at the brothers actions and he looked over Nori's shoulder in an attempt to meet Bilbo's eyes. She still averted her eyes, gaze fixed firmly on Ori's right shoe. Bilbo was busy trying to distract herself in any way, shape, or form from the current situation. After a few moments, Thorin spoke.

"Crystal." Bilbo released a breath as he took a step back. Thorin still had Orcrist in hand and he turned to Balin. "What is going on Balin?"

Balin, Bombur and Glóin had been standing there awkwardly through the whole thing. Balin seemed startled to be suddenly called on by Thorin. He cleared his throat.

"Well, from what we understand, various people from Arda have been reincarnated into this world. We've been attempting to find the company and all the people here are the company members we've found, although we have found others."

"Who are the others that you've found?"

"We've found Bard and we've found the trolls."

"As in the trolls-"

"- from the quest, yes."

Their conversation was interrupted by an "ahem". Turning towards the sound, the company was greeted by an expectant looking Raina. Balin paled as the others looked slightly shocked. They'd completely forgotten about the presence of the professor as they spoke and as a result she'd heard everything.

This could be interesting.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

William was driving the van. In the back sat Tom, Bert, and the other men they'd brought with them. Their mission was simple. Grab Oakenshield. Any others in their way, well it depended on who they were. The company were to be apprehended with Oakenshield or taken down. It was simple. So very simple.

If they messed it up they were dead. They knew it. Axel had been lenient with the three of them once. That was why they were bringing the others with them. The 'warg squad' as they liked to call themselves.

The mission was simple. Get Oakenshield, apprehend or kill any company members with him, and most importantly... leave no witnesses.

William stopped the van less than a mile from Oakenshield's location. They unloaded from the van and then began their walk, sending one of the wargs ahead as a scout. They made sure to walk between buildings. The building wasn't anywhere near the main roads, but still. They couldn't take any chances. They couldn't fail again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bilbo was wondering how the group could bluff their way out of this one when the man showed up. He had a gun. The one that spotted him first was Nori. Nori shouted out a warning, grabbing Thorin from where he stood in front of him and pushing him to the ground. Bilbo was pulled down by Ori and spotted Glóin doing the same to Bombur and Balin. The man pointed the gun at Raina.

Bilbo heard Balin shout out her name as a shot rang through the air. No one could have anticipated what happened next. Raina had lifted her umbrella and opened it a brief second before the gun went off. There wasn't any scream of pain from Raina. There wasn't any hole in the umbrella. No, instead a wave of what looked like magic radiated from the umbrellas edges. The next thing Bilbo saw was the bullet which had undoubtedly come from the gun falling to the ground, smashed flat. Then Raina was swinging her umbrella at the assailant. Another wave of magic and the man had been thrown against the wall of the building. It was a nice brick wall, so the man was knocked unconscious. There was a brief silence before Raina spoke again.

"Well, looks as if you've been discovered. I'd say you have a few minutes before the others show up. I suggest moving now." Raina proceeded to close her umbrella and grabbed the arm of the nearest person, Nori, dragging him to his feet. "Seeing as only three of us are armed, I'd say the odds aren't in our favor. I vote for a hasty retreat."

The others were standing up quickly and Bilbo found herself being dragged to her feet by Ori. No one was speaking, whether from the shock or the thought that keeping quiet might buy them some time, Bilbo didn't know. Glóin walked over to where the man had dropped his gun, picking it up.

"Four, we now have four armed." Raina blinked in surprise, before smiling at Glóin.

"Right, I suppose we do. Come on, quickly now."

Then they were moving. They abandoned the cars at Raina's recommendation. "They already know where you are, they probably have your license numbers too."

Thorin was still carrying Orcrist and Nori had given a knife to each of his companions that was unarmed telling them not to do anything stupid with them. Ori had actually frozen when he'd received his knife, blinking at it in shock before turning to Nori.

"These are your old knives from Middle Earth. The one you stole from that merchant caravan in-"

"Ori" he looked nervously at the others. "The others really don't need to hear that story. I actually purchased them here before I remembered. Saw them online, had to buy them."

It was almost calming to hear the conversation amidst the brothers as they ran. Thorin in the meantime was talking with Raina and Balin.

"Do you have an idea where you can go?"

"Well" Thorin hesitated. He knew a safe place, but it could put the people he cared about it danger. "... my sister."

"Dis?" Balin questioned.

"Yes, Dis. Frerin's still around too."

"Frerin's alive?"

Thorin smiled. "Yes, he's living with Dis and Vili. He's named Fredrick here. Dis is Diane and Vili is Vincent."

Raina gave Thorin a quick glance. "So, what's the issue with that."

"... They're in the States."

Balin almost tripped over his shoes. Raina just laughed.

"That's not an issue, I have a guy that will fly you all over, no questions asked. He owes me a favor. If you are worried about involving your family though, I have a guy that would let you stay with him in the States. He runs a bed and breakfast and-"

"Let me guess," Balin stated, "he owes you a favor."

"Yes. Although sending seven dwarrow to his house might be pushing it a bit." At that Thorin didn't care if they were running from enemies, he stopped in shock. The others stopped as well as he stared at Raina.

"Who are you?"

"Well" she pulled out her umbrella once again. "Here I am known as Raina R. My last name is a little difficult to pronounce. I'm Raina Rhosgobel. Though you probably know me by another name." Raina walked past the group as Bilbo mouthed her last name. It was obvious that she recognized it.

As a man came around the corner, Raina swung her umbrella hard. Magic once again radiated from it as the man was blown back. Turning to the others, a full on grin filled her face. "You would know me as Radagast the Brown.”

“Radagast?” Bilbo asked stunned.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out. Oh and by the way, we have company.”

Nori pulled out his knives, Glóin his new gun. Thorin already had Orcrist in hand and Ori didn’t hesitate to pull Bilbo behind him. Bilbo began loudly insisting that she could ‘defend herself thank you very much’. And then the men started flowing in.

It would have been easy if they’d been able to kill them, but here there were laws against murder. It was difficult to try to use knives or a sword to try to defend oneself like that. Thorin was hitting person after person with the flat of his blade. Suddenly there was a cry from Bombur.

Bilbo turned her head to search for her friend and saw him holding one of the men in a choke hold staring at one of the men that had just entered the area.

“That’s one of the trolls!” Bombur shouted to all that could hear and Bilbo felt a fury rise in her veins. This was one of the trolls that had tried to eat them. One of the trolls that had thrown Bombur in the river. Suddenly there was a flash of light.

In the center of the light, Radagast could be seen holding her umbrella above her head. The distraction was enough.

It was ten against eight. The eight had a wizard on their side. The others didn’t stand a chance. When the fighting was over, Bombur was able to identify the three trolls. It wasn’t hard to wake on up. Bert was rather willing to answer their questions when he was being threatened by Nori’s knives.

“Who sent you? Why were you after us?”

“I work fer mista’ Axel, Thou ya  might know ‘im by another name. Azog.” At the mention of his old foe, Thorin’s eyes lite up with fury. “ ‘e told us ta bring in Oakenshield and take out any o’ the people in our way ‘cept for the company. ‘e said ta take ‘em in too.”

“Does Azog know who’s in the company?” The troll was silent, until Thorin grabbed Orcrist, pressing the cold blade up to his throat. “Speak!”

“Yeah, ‘e knows ya. All ya. He knows your friends and ya families too.”

Bilbo paled at his words. Blaire and her kids and Simon. Looking at Ori she remembered his friend Tami. Nori was muttering something about Alice under his breath. Bombur had frantically reached for his phone, most likely to call his friend John. Glóin was panicking about finding his wife and Gimli.

Then Radagast spoke. “You need to remain calm. Warn your friends and family and then leave. Getting away from them should keep them safe.”

Everyone took a breath at her words, but she was right. They needed to leave.

“I’ll let my friend with the plane know that you’re coming and my friend with the bed and breakfast. You can’t stop back at your apartments to grab anything and you can’t use your credit cards. I’ll withdraw some money for you. You won’t have to pay for the flight or the bed and breakfast, but you will need clothes. Make any phone calls you need to make now.” Radagast picked up her umbrella, aiming one last swing at the trolls head to knock him unconscious.

The group immediately began pulling out their phones. Bilbo called Blaire first.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Blaire it’s Bilbo and your name isn’t actually Blaire, it’s Bard and your kids are named Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda, and you’re from Laketown, and the descendent of the old king of Dale and the new king of Dale, and I need you to remember.” Bilbo said it all in a rush. She hadn’t planned on telling Bard like this, but drastic times called for drastic measures. There was a pause over the line then suddenly.

“But I died. I remember dying and…”

“Yes, yes, yes, I know, it’s all very confusing, but I’m telling you this, because Azog is back as well and targeting the company, who are also back, and as a result he might know about you, so you need to take your kids and go into hiding.”

Another pause. “By the Valar. I can take Tilda and Bain into hiding, but Bilbo, Sigrid is at college in the States.”

“Ok, that’s fine, I’ll deal with it.” Bilbo said without a moment’s hesitation. “Just tell me where she lives in the States and I’ll deal with it.”

One address later and Bilbo was saying her goodbyes with Bard, planning to call Simon immediately after, but she paused. What was she getting Simon into? Was it worth it? She loved him, but was it worth all the danger she was putting him in? Bard was already involved, he’d been reborn, but Simon… Bilbo came to a decision. She wouldn’t put him in danger. She’d been lying to him and seeing him less and less and he deserved better. Simon deserved a person who didn’t lie. A person who made him smile and told him the truth and wasn’t risking his life just by being with him.

Simon answered right away of course. “Bilbo, love, are you alright?” Of course he was concerned. She never called him unless it was for something urgent. This was something urgent. He didn’t need to know that though.

“I’m fine, but I need to talk with you.” Bilbo sounded cold even to her own ears. She was detaching herself from the situation and she knew it. “I’ve been lying to you. I have met someone who has changed my life and because of it I cannot in good conscience marry you.” It wasn’t technically a lie. Nori and Bombur had changed her life. They’d made her remember her past and she couldn’t marry him without putting him in danger. She wasn’t willing to do that. The others had already finished their phone calls at this point and were silent as she spoke. A pin dropping would have been heard as she waited for a response.

“What?” She cringed openly at the pure agony and heartbreak in his voice, but steeled herself a moment later. This was to keep him safe. This was to allow him a normal happy life. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not. Goodbye.” And with that she hung up. It was cold and cruel, but he would be safe. Her phone was ringing, but she shut it off. Bilbo could feel the tears in her eyes, but she closed them taking a deep breath. She felt arms around her and didn’t have to look to know it was her brothers. The ring he’d bought her still sat on her ring finger. It was that which finally brought her to tears. She fell to her knees, grief overwhelming her as her brothers held her close. Bilbo had done the right thing. She’d done the right thing. Hadn’t she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bilbo! She's so had to deal with a lot this chapter! First she meets her ex, then people are attacking her and her friends, and then she's leaving Simon... She just needs a nice vacation, doesn't she? A nice trip to the States should be relaxing, right? Radagast has revealed herself, Bard remembers, Azog has finally made his first move against the company... here comes the fun parts! Seven of the company have been found. Seven more to go. But with Thorin's siblings in the States, who else could we find. I wonder...  
> Khuzdul Translations:  
> Nana - Sister

**Author's Note:**

> FYI:This takes place in the summer of 2012, before the London Olympics.  
> 


End file.
